L'empire de tes larmes
by Selsynn
Summary: Severus n'aurait jamais pu deviner ce que cette année 92 allait changer dans sa vie. Une jeune Lilliane Evans envoyée à Serpentard, et des ennuis qui commencent. Le monde sorcier amnésique sauf lui. Pour son malheur. UA
1. Répartition

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn (moi-même)

**Bêta** : Eladora !

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, il a cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. Ensuite, il a fait une série de mauvais choix, qu'il regrette amèrement maintenant.  
><em>

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry Potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillemets._

* * *

><p><strong>Répartition<strong>

Tout avait commencé ce premier septembre mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-douze. Alors qu'il vivait depuis une bonne quinzaine d'année comme dans un brouillard absolu, un seul nom suffit pour qu'il levât le regard vers la forme intimidée et légèrement téméraire d'une petite fille.

Elle ne devait pas avoir loin de onze ans, fut la première pensée du professeur, puis après il se fustigea. Évidemment qu'elle avait onze ans ! Elle rentrait manifestement en première année !

Il détailla l'enfant, ses cheveux roux bouclés et attachés en une queue de cheval, retenus avec un ruban noir, la taille petite de l'enfant, sa faiblesse qui se laissait devinait, contrée par son allure décidée. Le regard de l'homme s'attarda sur son visage, tandis que l'enfant arrivait près du tabouret. Verts. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

Quel nom avait dit Minerva déjà ? Elle prononçait toujours le nom de l'enfant avant qu'il ne mette le Choixpeau… Il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées tandis que le Choixpeau prenait son temps sur la jeune tête, avant de hurler finalement : « Serpentard ».

Severus se tourna vers son supérieur qui observait la fillette avec un regard persistant.

« Albus, quel est son nom déjà ? »

D'une voix absente il lui répondit… Severus dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas montrer sa surprise.

L'enfant s'appelait Lilliane Evans.

« Elle ne vous rappelle personne, Severus ? J'ai un souvenir diffus, de quelques choses d'horrible, que je devrais savoir.

— Non… Enfin, pas plus que de raison.

— Pourtant, je suis sûr que je sais. Evans, voyons voir… Non, ce n'est pas un nom magique, il n'y a pas eu de sorcier de ce nom-là depuis au moins cent cinquante ans… »

Sa main tremblait quand il versa un peu de vin dans son verre. Voilà le sujet qu'il haïssait le plus qui revenait encore sur le tapis.

« Il y avait Lily. Lily Evans… Vous savez, elle était ma voisine. »

Albus ne lui accorda plus d'intérêt et s'intéressa à la répartition d'une certaine Luna Lovegood à Serdaigle. Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus se leva, s'excusa à la table des professeurs et se dirigea vers la table de ses protégés, vers les Serpentard.

« Tout le monde suit les préfets en silence et sans faire de grabuge. »

Sa voix coulait dans l'air autour des élèves de sa maison sans qu'un seul ne pense à désobéir. Severus se permit l'un de ses rares sourires tandis qu'il les emmenait à la salle commune de Serpentard. Une fois arrivée là-bas, il laissa quelques minutes aux plus anciens pour retrouver leurs aises, et aux plus jeunes pour détailler la salle commune du regard avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de ramener l'attention sur lui.

« Comme vous le savez certainement, je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de potion, et aussi directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. Je suis responsable de vous par rapport à mes collègues. C'est à moi, ou aux préfets que vous pouvez demander de l'aide, que vos problèmes soient d'ordre intellectuel ou personnel. »

Il souffla et observa le premier rang, où les premières années étaient tremblants, rassemblés autour de la jeune fille.

« Comme chaque année, je vous fais passer un bilan médical complet, accompagné d'un entretien individuel, pour ceux qui veulent, et ceux que je choisis. »

Il adressa un regard appuyé vers quelques élèves des années suivantes qui tremblèrent d'appréhension devant la détermination du professeur. Puis il continua son discourt.

« D'ici ce week-end je devrais avoir terminé avec les premières années, alors les autres pourront venir me voir de leur propre chef après. »

Son regard s'attarda sur quelques gringalets qui firent chacun une vague grimace qui n'engageait à rien. Ensuite son regard s'attarda quelque peu sur l'enfant qui ressemblait tant à son ami d'enfance.

« Pour parler d'autres sujets, la maison Serpentard est l'une des plus mal vues dans l'école, je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour ne pas donner raison aux diverses rumeurs qui courent sur nous. Serpentard n'est pas la maison des traitres ou des mages noirs. Il y en a des pires dans d'autres maisons, croyez-moi… »

Son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur la jeune rousse tandis qu'il rajoutait pour radoucir ses derniers propos.

« Bien sûr, il serait mieux de ne pas juger les gens par leur appartenance à une maison. La maison ne nous fait pas, c'est nous qui faisons la maison. Retenez bien cela, les enfants… Ce sont vos actions qui font ce que vous êtes, et pas le regard des autres. »

Il s'interrompit, son regard braqué sur un jeune garçon blond.

« Qui que soient vos parents, nous sommes tous égaux, nous sommes des Serpentard. Il faut que vous sachiez aussi que je ne suis pas le seul Serpentard parmi les professeurs. Mais ça, vous le découvrirez surement au cours de l'année. »

Son regard sonda chacun des élèves devant lui, et finalement il leur sourit véritablement.

« Si jamais vous avez des soucis, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir. Sinon, confiez-vous aux préfets. Ne restez surtout pas seuls. Et n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide pour quelqu'un d'autre… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'adulte s'éclipsa après avoir accroché un planning pour les entretiens privés des premières années.

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux review anonymes dans mon forum personnel (.nettopic/79604/47785450/1/ )._

_Ceci est la seconde version du premier chapitre, après la bêta d'Eladora. Merci à elle.  
><em>

_A bientôt !  
><em>

_Selsynn  
><em>


	2. Première soirée

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs. Désolé d'être restée silencieuse si longtemps. Voilà une nouvelle version d'une histoire qui me trottait depuis longtemps.

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn (moi-même)

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, d'avoir cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui, puis ensuite, d'avoir fait une série de mauvais choix, qui s'il pouvait le reconnaître maintenant, lui avait enlevé ce qu'il avait de plus cher._

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

* * *

><p><strong>Première soirée<strong>

Lilliane s'installa rapidement sur son lit, c'était le plus proche de la porte. Ses compagnes de dortoir n'avaient certainement pas compris pourquoi elle se l'était approprié d'office, mais elle n'avait pas accepté de compromis. Elle voulait le lit le plus à l'écart, celui qui permettait de fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Elle détailla ensuite les autres filles. Eileen et Eleonora, deux sang-pur. Eileen, blonde, au teint pâle, commença directement à vider sa malle dans la petite armoire. Eleonora, rousse aux reflets noirs, aux taches de rousseur, parlait avec un accent irlandais, et entretenait à elle seule toute la discussion. Elle ne dépliait pas sa malle, et s'était simplement allongée sur son lit, par-dessus le couvre-lit.

Lilliane, elle, ne parlait pas. Elle se contentait d'analyser tout ce qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Puis une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite des observations du dortoir, elle ouvrit sa malle et en sortit un cadre. Un homme, la soixantaine grisonnante, une petite bedaine, souriait, mais ne bougeait pas. La photo était moldue

Lilliane déposa le cadre sur la petite table de chevet à côté d'elle. Ce faisant elle attira l'attention de la bavarde sur elle.

« C'est une photo ? C'est qui ? Il a l'air vieux. Pourquoi il bouge pas ? »

Lilliane soupira devant l'exubérance de sa compagne de dortoir et répondit laconique :

« C'est mon père. »

Puis elle ignora les suppliques de ses deux compagnes et sortit ensuite un livre et sans plus un regard vers elles, elle l'ouvrit au marque page et se plongea dans sa lecture. Désormais plus rien n'existait d'autre que les aventures de la petite japonaise qui rentrait à l'école.

Les deux autres filles tentèrent en vain de lire le livre ou de reconnaître ce qu'il pouvait être, finalement elles se détournèrent et revinrent à leurs occupations premières.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lilliane replia le livre, marquant la page avec soin avant de le reposer sur sa table de chevet. Elle analysa à nouveau la pièce, rien n'avait changé, Eleonora avait quitté ses chaussures et balançait maintenant ses pieds dans le vide. Eileen, elle avait manifestement fini de tout ranger et avait ouvert un livre de cours, à en juger par l'épaisseur et sa taille plutôt grande.

Lilliane se leva le plus silencieusement qu'elle put et rejoignit la salle de bain féminine, vide de toute présence. Elle marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et fila sous une douche éclair. Puis elle se vêtit de son pyjama et finit de se préparer.

Elle peignait ses cheveux pour la nuit quand un groupe de sixième année entra tout en papotant, en riant et en rougissant. Lilliane ne s'éclipsa pas assez vite et les cinq filles la retinrent.

« Tu es Lilliane Evans, c'est ? En première année ?

— Oui. »

Sa respiration s'accélérait. La main de la brune lui tenait le bras, sans être douloureux, mais simplement bloquant. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir.

« Tu es une petite poupée. J'adorais te coiffer, s'extasia la blonde aux yeux noirs.

— Tu as des yeux magnifiques, tu vas faire tourner des cœurs, quand tu seras plus grande, ajouta une voix un peu plus rêveuse

— Arrêtez ! »

La dernière voix appartenait à une jeune femme aux yeux bleus et cheveux châtains. Sa voix respirait la puissance. Lilliane devina vite qu'il s'agissait de celle qui dirigeait la bande d'amie.

« Vous ne voyez pas que vous la terrorisez, la pauvre petite ange ? Non, vous êtes aveugles et pire que Trelawney devant une prédiction de mort ! Mais calmez-vous ! On est digne ! Je sais qu'il est dix heures passées, mais ce n'est certainement pas une raison ! »

Lilliane observait l'effet qu'avait cet éclat de colère sur les quatre autres filles du groupe. La voix ferme et puissante, inspirait naturellement la soumission, mais Lilliane ne voulait pas se soumettre à nouveau. Plus jamais elle ne serait le jouet des autres. Enfin… si elle arrivait à dépasser ses peurs.

Les quatre filles baissèrent la tête de dépit et dire d'une petite voix :

« Oui maman ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Lilliane comprit ce que voulait dire le discourt de Severus… Du professeur Rogue. La maison Serpentard était une vraie maison. On y forgeait des amitiés qui duraient toute une vie. Ou des inimitiés qui duraient tout autant.

Finalement son petit sermon semblant avoir de l'effet, la cheffe se tourna vers Lilliane.

« Bonsoir Lilliane. Je m'appelle Iphigénie. Nous sommes toutes les trois en septième année et ces deux-là, elle montrait les deux qui s'étaient excitées le plus et qui ne tenaient toujours pas en place. Ces deux-là donc sont en sixième année. C'est pour ça qu'il leur manque un peu de retenue, une fois l'heure du soupé passée. Je suis préfète-en-chef. La brune, Alice, que tu vois est préfète. Si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésites pas à nous le dire. »

Elle baissa un peu la voix, en rapprochant son visage de Lilliane.

« Même si tes soucis concernent le professeur Rogue. Il n'est pas d'un abord très… charmant, mais il s'occupe de nous comme de ses enfants. Des fois même un peu trop… »

Lilliane eut un léger rire sans joie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me laisse pas avoir par les apparences. »

Elle ajouta pour elle-même en aparté qu'elle connaissait certainement mieux Severus qu'aucune d'entre elles.

Quand Lilliane put finalement s'éclipser, elle retrouva son lit avec joie. Ses compagnes de dortoir s'étaient déjà installées et dormaient presque.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'hésitais entre faire une coupure et mettre une seconde scène ou faire la scène suivante dans un nouveau chapitre. il me semble que ce sera plus claire comme ça !<em>

_Merci à Marina pour sa review, et de façon générale, merci à vous tous.  
><em>

_A bientôt !_

_Selsynn  
><em>


	3. Confrontation

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs. Désolé d'être restée silencieuse si longtemps. Voilà une nouvelle version d'une histoire qui me trottait depuis longtemps.

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn (moi-même)

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, d'avoir cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui, puis ensuite, d'avoir fait une série de mauvais choix, qui s'il pouvait le reconnaître maintenant, lui avait enlevé ce qu'il avait de plus cher._

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillements. _

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation<strong>

Severus attendait ce moment depuis la soirée dernière. La première véritable confrontation avec cette Lilliane Evans.

Pendant qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner, en cette journée du deux septembre, il songeait. Depuis près de quinze ans, il faisait les mêmes rêves récurrents. Les mêmes cauchemars plutôt. Depuis cette date fatidique où il avait décidé de retourner sa veste pour rendre sa Lily fière de lui… Et ces cauchemars le hantaient depuis.

Le poids de la conscience de ses actes horribles, disent certains psychologues. Mais pour Severus cela n'est rien. Les pires cauchemars n'étaient pas les premiers, mais ceux qui ont commencé quand elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Ni le voir. N'avoir plus rien à faire avec lui, en clair.

Et aujourd'hui, près de quinze ans plus tard, il observait cette petite fille prendre un petit-déjeuner moldu et anglais. Il la détaillait, car il savait que dans quelques heures, elle serait au milieu d'une classe mélangée de Serpentard et de Serdaigle.

Il nota avec tendresse qu'elle avait une façon bien à elle de se servir du plat de pomme de terre avant de le passer à sa voisine, une blonde qui devait être aussi en première année. Et que chacun de ses gestes lui rappelait des souvenirs enfouis. Ceux à propos de Lily, avant qu'elle n'entre dans le monde magique. Lily dans sa famille.

L'enfant tourna à ce moment son regard vers la table des professeurs. Elle parlait : ses lèvres bougeaient. Elle accrocha le regard du professeur et lui fit un sourire crispé. Comme les siens, mais si loin de ceux de Lily que Severus resta abasourdis pendant un moment. Finalement elle se retourna vers son amie jusqu'à qu'une chouette blanche se perche sur son épaule lui montrant sa patte.

L'enfant sembla très heureuse de la lettre, et ses sourires devinrent, tout de suite, plus sincères, plus épanouis. Severus reporta son attention sur le reste de la salle et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à recevoir du courrier. Les hiboux de la gazette arrivaient à leur tour.

Depuis onze ans, Severus avait arrêté son abonnement dans un journal qui avait raconté tant de choses sur la mort de Lily, tant de mensonges, tant de propagande. Il n'attendait aucun courrier et fut très surpris quand un hibou postal fonça droit sur son assiette de bacon.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'oiseau avança sa patte bien en évidence. Une fois que Severus se fut remis de sa surprise, il décrocha la lettre et le hibou se servit sans ménagement dans son assiette avant de reprendre son vol, surement pour rentrer dans le bureau de poste le plus proche.

L'attention de Severus revint immédiatement sur la lettre. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Il ouvrit précautionneusement le cachet de la poste sorcière avant de la lire avec avidité.

_« SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE !_

_Tu aurais pu me DIRE ou m'ECRIRE ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois en vingt ans, non ? J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Idiot ! _

_Alors maintenant que j'ai appris que tu n'étais plus au paradis (ou en enfer d'après ma petite Lily) j'aimerais que tu m'expliques un peu ce qui t'es passé dans le crâne il y a seize ans. Parce que je ne comprends toujours pas._

_Ah, et au fait, je compte sur toi pour protéger Lilliane. Tu sais elle ressemble à notre Lily, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_Mark. »_

La pâleur naturelle de Severus s'était accentuée à la lecture de la lettre. Peu à peu la honte et la culpabilité remplacèrent la peur et l'angoisse. Et quand il leva le regard de sa lettre, que son regard tomba sur une enfant rousse aux yeux verts, ce fut sa fureur qui prit le dessus.

Soudain il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Severus, mon ami, tout va bien ?

— Hein ? Non, tout va très mal mais ce n'est pas l'important. L'important c'est que j'écrase cette impertinente qui a osé…

— De qui parles-tu donc ?

— Hum. De personne. Je dois me préparer pour le cours des premières années, Albus, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

— Bien sûr. »

Le vieil homme lança un rapide tempus et soupira tandis que Severus quittait la table des professeurs. Son cours ne démarrait que dans une heure.

Severus ne s'intéressait pas à ce que pensait Albus, les autres professeurs, ou même simplement tout le monde. Il s'installa à son bureau et relit avec rage les quelques lignes manuscrite, dans cette écriture ronde qu'il avait lu tant de fois adolescent, qu'il avait attendu à chaque fois avec anticipation et il lui fallait le reconnaître, avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'avait jamais plus montré.

Mais comment cette gamine de onze ans pouvait-elle connaitre Mark ? S'il avait été de bonne fois il aurait surement trouvé une raison ou même plus.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand les enfants de premières années entrèrent dans sa salle de classe. Un préfet de Serdaigle les avait conduit jusqu'à la salle de potions. Severus se prépara et se leva près de son bureau tandis que chacun des enfants s'installait à un bureau.

Il nota distraitement que les filles de Serpentard étaient un nombre impair et que Lilliane se trouva en binôme avec une petite blonde de Serdaigle.

« Ici, vous apprendrez l'art subtile des potions. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de baguette ni d'incantations, mais simplement de précision et de doigté. »

Le professeur fit le tour des tables, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Il posa ses questions rituelles à la jeune Serdaigle près de Lilliane Evans, qui lui donna les bonnes réponses, mais sous une formes plutôt étonnante, déstabilisante.

Ensuite Severus leur fit préparer une potion très simple, afin de vérifier que chacun sache comment préparer ses ingrédients. Avec curiosité, il s'approcha de l'enfant, de la protégée de Mark.

Elle se concentrait sur sa tâche et s'entraidait avec sa voisine. Visiblement Lilliane avait une main sûre dans la préparation des ingrédients mais tremblait quand il s'agissait de les mélanger dans le chaudron. Luna Lovegood, sa voisine, négligeait totalement sa préparation des ingrédients, par contre elle ne semblait pas lire le protocole.

Severus ne pouvait se tromper. La petite blonde « sentait » les ingrédients. Un talent très rare que lui-même possédait, qui lui avait permis d'être l'un des plus jeune Maître de Potion de l'histoire.

Il se promit d'en discuter avec le père de l'enfant, un ancien Serdaigle un peu illuminé, s'il se souvenait bien.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, il appela la protégée de Mark. Elle s'approcha du bureau, et dit aux autres qu'elle les rejoindrait directement en botanique.

Il s'avança, les mains sur son bureau et regarda l'enfant.

« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

— Oui, Miss Evans. Pour plusieurs choses. D'abord, je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez un certain Mark.

— Mark Evans ? Oui, bien sûr. C'est mon père.

— Votre père ? »

Severus ferma ses yeux sous l'assaut des souvenirs. Quand il les rouvrit, l'enfant s'était éclipsé.

La tristesse et la rage se disputait son esprit et le cours Gryffondor/Serpentard de seconde année en pâtit, surtout que Miss Granger empêchait habituellement les catastrophes en s'associant avec le jeune Londubat. Aujourd'hui par contre, elle avait choisi de rester seule. En résultat, deux chaudrons explosèrent, quatre retenues contre des Gryffondor et plusieurs « entrevues » avec des Serpentard.

Il accueillit la pause de midi avec un bonheur immodéré. Il se retira dans ses appartements, soupira du calme ambiant. Son regard tomba sur le planning d'entretien avec les premières années. Le nom de Lilliane ressortait, après la première confrontation de ce matin. Il devait la voir ce soir-là.

Il raya le nom avec fureur, puis soupira de ses bêtises et prit une plume, de l'encre et deux parchemins.

_« Mr Lovegood,_

_Je suis le professeur de potion de votre fille, Luna. Elle semble avoir un don pour les potions. J'aimerais vous voir en privé pour discuter avec vous._

_Cordialement,_

_Severus Rogue, _

_Maître des Potions, Professeur de potion à Poudlard, Directeur des Serpentard »_

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement sachant bien qu'il avait commencé avec la lettre la plus simple. Il observa la photo dont les couleurs ternissaient avec nostalgie.

La photo moldue présentait un homme au physique avenant, poivre-et-sel aux yeux verts étonnants. Mark. Près de lui se tenait une jeune adolescente, d'une quinzaine d'année, les mêmes yeux verts et les cheveux bouclés. Lily. Le dernier de la photo, sur le bord, était un garçon du même âge que la jeune fille, brun aux yeux noirs, et un physique général plutôt dévalorisant. Severus. Autour on devinait un square avec une balançoire, des bancs, et de l'herbe.

Severus passa tendrement les doigts sur le visage de la jeune femme et ses lèvres formèrent son prénom. La photo datait de l'été avant sa brouille définitive avec elle. Mark n'était présent qu'une semaine, avant de partir pour l'Éthiopie.

Severus ne voulait pas replonger dans ses souvenirs de cette année 75 et reprit son courage pour écrire le texte.

_« Mark, _

_Je suis désolé que tu ais cru que je sois mort. Mais crois-le ou non, je n'avais pas de choix. Oui, je ferais attention à ta fille, à ta petite protégée. _

_Par conte pourquoi par Merlin l'as-tu appelée Lilliane ? Cela ne sert qu'à raviver les blessures, surtout que les sphères pensantes de la magie croient qu'elle n'a jamais existé._

_Bref. _

_Je veillerais sur ta fille, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne me demande pas de l'aimer, par contre._

_Je ne dirais pas que je veux te revoir, c'est plutôt même la contraire._

_Severus. »_

Ceci fait il s'occupa de la dernière chose.

_« Miss Evans, _

_Connaissant votre père, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un entretien individuel. Je vous en libère. Allez néanmoins voir Mme Pomfresh pour un examen de début de scolarité._

_Severus Rogue,_

_Directeur de Serpentard. »_

Ceci fait, il enchanta le bout de parchemin pour qu'il arrive à la table des Serpentard, ou tout le monde devait être en train de manger.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un chapitre qui attendait sagement que je le termine. Vous en apprenez plus sur Lilliane, non ? Et un nouveau personnage Mark. Je veux bien savoir ce que vous en pensez...<br>_

_Merci Marina pour ta review (Lilliane enfant battue ? Peut-être en sauras-tu plus lors de la visite à l'infirmière, non ? J'espère que tu en sais un peu plus sur le comment elle pourrait connaître Severus, la magie, Poudlard...)  
><em>

_A bientôt ! (Je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment, le prochain chapitre viendra sûrement lundi !)  
><em>

_Selsynn  
><em>


	4. Premiers pas en enfer

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn (moi-même)

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, il a cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. Ensuite, il a fait une série de mauvais choix, qu'il regrette amèrement maintenant.  
><em>

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillements. _

* * *

><p><strong>Premiers pas en enfer<br>**

Lilliane déjeunait entre Eileen et Eleonora, qui discutaient des cours du matin, Potion et Botanique, et de leurs impressions générales. Lilliane écoutait surtout mais ne put s'epêcher de réagir à la remarque d'Eleonora.

« Le prof n'a pas l'air d'être un facile. C'est notre directeur de maison en plus !

— Il n'est pas méchant c'est simplement qu'il n'a pas forcément eu une vie facile. Et il dit vrai. Les potions sont dangereuses.

— Au fait, Lilliane, il te voulait quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Pour dire vrai, je suis partie avant la fin de la réunion pour ne pas manquer le cours de botanique. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je le reverrais certainement ce soir. J'ai mon entretien individuel avec lui… »

Elle se resservit une part de gratin et une tranche de viande, tout en parlant. Puis elle devint silencieuse et mangea, laissant ses deux amies poursuivre la conversation.

Alors qu'elle se servait du dessert, une belle part de tarte aux pommes, un message volant apparut devant son assiette, flottant à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Sous la surprise elle lâcha l'assiette et la pelle à tarte, qui s'écrasa sur la table.

Elle lut le mot de Severus Rogue.

« Et bien finalement, je ne verrais pas le professeur Rogue ce soir. Il me dit d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Vous savez qui c'est ? »

Un étudiant plus âgé lui répondit simplement :

« Mme Pomfresh ? C'est l'infirmière de l'école. Le dragon de l'infirmerie. Plus on est loin de l'infirmerie, mieux on se porte.

— Oui, elle ne te laisse jamais sortir si tu n'es pas complètement rétabli. »

Le garçon qui venait de confirmer était l'un des plus massifs, il devait surement être dans ses dernières années.

« Oh, mais je ne me suis pas encore présenté ! Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. »

Lilliane rassembla ses connaissances sur le Quidditch. Mais malheureusement, ni Lily, ni Severus n'en avait souvent parlé. Mis-à-part qu'il s'agissait d'un sport d'équipe sur des balais, elle ne savait rien d'autres.

Elle se décida pour avoir d'autres informations. Elle ignorait alors qu'elle entrerait par ces simples questions en enfer.

« Et ça se joue comment le Quidditch ? »

Le silence envahit la table de Serpentard. Lilliane releva la tête, fière. Elle ignorait la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher, mais quoi que ce soit, elle survivrait.

Dominante.

Quand Marcus Flint se pencha plus vers elle, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, voyant un autre visage, celui d'un homme adulte, le visage de la haine. Gras menton, yeux en bille d'une couleur froide, cheveux rares et grisâtres.

La respiration de Lilliane s'accéléra, sans savoir que son esprit était parti bien loin de Poudlard, quand un rire l'atteignit. Elle tourna vite la tête, pour échapper au visage de ses cauchemars et vit qu'un blondinet guère plus âgé qu'elle la regardait avec mépris.

« Tu ne peux pas être une Sang Pur, si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Quidditch.

— Je sais ce que c'est ! Simplement… Je ne connais pas plus les règles que ça. Je sais que ça se joue sur un balai. Qu'il y a des équipes adverses et qu'elles s'affrontent. Qu'il n'y a pas de délais pour terminer un match. Mais je n'en ai jamais vu.

— Tu n'es pas une Sang-pur, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Serpentard ?

— Comme vous, c'est le Choixpeau qui m'y a mis. »

Sitôt après avoir fini sa réplique, Lilliane se mordit violement les lèvres. Combien de fois son père avait dû lui dire que le sarcasme n'était pas très malin, surtout contre des personnes plus fortes qu'elle. Nourrie aux récits de Severus contre les Maraudeurs, elle ne pouvait qu'être une adepte des sarcasmes.

Pour la seconde fois le silence régna sur la table de Serpentard. Drago Malfoy, le blond, et Lilliane s'affrontaient. Lilliane ne put se retenir une dernière fois.

« D'après vous il n'y a que des Sang-Pur à Serpentard ? C'est ça ? Pourtant… je connais au moins un sang-mêlé qui y a fait ses études. Et que vous connaissez tous.

— Tu reconnais être une sang-mêlé ?

— Tiens ? Ais-je dis que j'étais une Sang-mêlé ? Non…

— Alors dis-le !

— Je n'en sais rien. »

Un charmant sourire accompagna cette dernière parole de Lilliane, avant qu'elle ne quitte la table.

Elle s'engagea sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Elle ne voulait pas traîner dans les couloirs, et encore moins à portée des Serpentard, ou de l'infirmière. Partir à la recherche de ce monument, dont Lily et Severus parlaient souvent dans leur lettres lui sembla une excellente idée.

Elle trouva sans aucune difficulté la bibliothèque. Elle pénétra avec respect, dans l'antre du savoir, dont elle avait tant entendu parler.

Naturellement elle s'avança vers les premières étagères. Elle parcourut le nom des livres, passa sa main dessus.

Elle soupira de bonheur.

Elle finit par se décider simplement par la lecture complète des journaux les plus récents.

La Gazette du Sorcier se révéla vraiment décevante à lire, et n'avait rien à voir avec les rares exemplaires que Lily avait envoyé à son oncle lors de sa scolarité. Lilliane ne dépassa pas le premier article à la gloire d'un ministre qui laissait le monde s'écrouler autour de lui.

L'étincelle de rage et de haine réapparut dans les yeux de Lilliane, tandis qu'elle lisait la mise sur la page de toutes les créatures dorénavant classés comme dangereuses, et chassée à vue : loup-garou, vampire, démon, ange, hybride, centaure.

Dans les dernières lettres, Lily disait connaître un loup-garou et s'insurger de la discrimination dont il faisait souvent l'objet. D'après elle, il était très respectueux et très tourmenté par sa malédiction. Certainement pas une bête sauvage à l'affut, comme l'article dépeignait les loups garous.

Elle lâcha le magazine après avoir retenue la responsable de ce projet de lois : Dolorès Ombrage. Elle eut le pressentiment qu'elle continuerait à en entendre parler.

Elle avait à peine ouvert le magazine d'à coté au nom étrange du Chicaneur, quand la bibliothécaire vint près d'elle.

« Miss, il va être quatorze heures. Les premières années ont tous cours les premiers jours. Vous pourrez revenir quand vous voudrez.

— Merci Madame. J'ai cours de Métamorphose mais je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve la salle ?

— Cours avec Minerva ? Au troisième étage, mais si vous filez vite, vous allez arriver en même temps que vos collègues. »

Après avoir donné ces informations, elle retourna près de son bureau, jetant un regard étonné sur l'enfant qui prenait le temps de lire des journaux. Comportement rare à cet âge-là.

Lilliane atteint rapidement le troisième étage et retrouva avec soulagement Eileen et Eleonora. Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, ces dernières la regardèrent avec suspition.

« Tu étais où ?

— A la bibliothèque.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce serait l'endroit où j'étais le plus tranquille ! »

En achevant ces mots, elle éclata de rire, entrant dans la salle de métamorphose sans faire attention au chat tabby qui attendait, posté sur le haut du bureau.

Quand le dernier élève fut entré dans la salle, le chat se transforma en une femme assez âgée. Lilliane resta muette de stupeur, les yeux brillants.

Elle venait de découvrir une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui semblait particulièrement tentant. Après coup, lors du discourt de Minerva, elle associa cet acte de magie à « être animagus », dont son père lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une capacité très rare.

Lilliane écouta la professeure avec une attention redoublée. Quand ils passèrent aux travaux pratique, elle tenta l'acte et ressenti un frisson le long de son être.

Des souvenirs.

Les yeux dans le vague, Lilliane souriait d'un air niais, tandis qu'elle sentait les mêmes vagues autour d'elle, qui transformait son doudou lapin en doudou couverture, pour une sieste.

Magie chaude et douce.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la professeur se tenait devant elle

« Miss Evans ?

— Oui, professeur ?

— C'est très bien. Essayez la transformation inverse maintenant. »

Se concentrer. Le doudou couverture redevenait un doudou lapin.

Lilliane refit un geste de sa baguette et la transformation s'inversa.

« Dix points pour Serpentard. Très bien, Miss Evans. »

Quand elle releva les yeux, elle croisa le regard fier et presque un peu suspicieux de sa professeure. Elle n'eut que le temps de leur donner un travail à faire pour la prochaine séance que la fin du cours arrivait. Les Serpentard se dirigèrent alors vers le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal sans aucun bruit.

Quand Lilliane eut un aperçu du cours, elle se sentit très mal. Le professeur Lockhart ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Pire, il ressemblait à l'un des hommes qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde.

Rapidement elle prétexta un coup de faiblesse et demanda à aller à l'infirmerie. Il devenait temps de rendre visite à son passé, et de l'assumer.

* * *

><p><em>Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je pense avoir disséminé de nombreux indices dans ce chapitres. Saurez-vous tous les trouver ? J'ai rendu hier un rapport prtaiquement à minuit, je suis un peu épuisée aujourd'hui. Je suis du coup désolé si la langue est moins "correcte". J'essayerais de corriger rapidement.<em>

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires.(Et Marina j'espère que tu as de quoi réajuster tes hypothèses !)_

_A bientôt (demain ou après-demain) !  
><em>

_Selsynn  
><em>


	5. Sang et larmes

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn (moi-même)

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, il a cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. Ensuite, il a fait une série de mauvais choix, qu'il regrette amèrement maintenant.  
><em>

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry Potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillemets. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Attention : description (assez brève) de violence sur enfant.<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sang et larmes<br>**

Une fois le dernier cours de la journée passée, Severus se reposa dans le fauteuil de ses appartements et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, de ce qui lui sembla, le bruit d'une note volante qui apparaissait le tira de sa rêverie.

_« Severus,_

_Je suis actuellement en train d'examen Lilliane Evans. Il y a de nombreuses anomalies. _

_Peux-tu venir pour contacter son tuteur afin de les éclaircir ?_

_Poppy »_

Il lut la lettre et fronça des sourcils. Qu'avait-elle encore inventé ? Ne lui suffisait-elle pas de réanimer des anciennes blessures ? De lui rappeler que Mark n'avait jamais voulu de lui, malgré toutes ses explications ? Peut-être à cette époque avait-il déjà trouvé la femme de sa vie, la mère de Lilliane !

Il décida néanmoins de se lever et d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une fois sur place, il regarda l'infirmière qui lançait sortilèges sur sortilèges, qui s'arrachait les cheveux et relisait les parchemins en les feuilletant. Quand elle remarqua que Severus était arrivé elle se tourna vers lui.

« Enfin ! Severus, je n'y comprends rien. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Les sortilèges ne m'obéissent pas. Ou plus exactement, ils donnent des résultats incohérents.

— Calme-toi. De quoi tu parles ? »

Alors qui lui demandait cette question, son regard tomba sur l'enfant allongée en petite tenue devant lui. Diverses marques et cicatrices parsemaient son corps.

« Mon dieu ! »

Inconscient de ses sentiments, il fit diverses vagues pour connaître l'âge des cicatrices.

Ces cicatrices n'étaient pas datées. Severus commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'infirmière l'avait appelée. La situation la dépassait.

A dire vrai la situation le dépassait aussi.

Si les cicatrices n'étaient pas datées, cela voulait dire qu'elles n'existaient pas. Ou que quelqu'un avait été assez malin pour faire oublier au corps ce qui s'était passé.

Severus tenta alors une autre approche. Si le corps ne savait pas, la magie saurait peut-être ? Il savait tout de même que s'approcher de la magie de quelqu'un pouvait être dangereux, pour les deux personnes. Il avait besoin d'un témoin qui puisse agir.

Il observa encore le corps endormi de l'enfant et prit sa décision, interrompant l'infirmière qui recommençait une nouvelle fois ses tests.

« Jamais vu ça ! Elle n'existe pas ! Elle n'a même pas de date d'anniversaire ! Jamais vu ça… »

Il lui prit le plus délicatement qu'il put les parchemins contradictoires que les différents sorts avaient remplis. Cela eut l'effet de sortir l'infirmière de son état de choc.

« Je vais employer une autre méthode. Je vais demander à la magie de l'enfant de me dire ce qui s'est passé. Et pourquoi elle est tant chamboulée. »

La peur puis la compréhension passèrent dans le regard de l'infirmière avant qu'elle en se mette en position d'alerte, prête à intervenir si la moindre des choses passait mal.

Il leva sa baguette doucement et murmura :

« Legilimens »

Puis le monde extérieur disparut.

Au départ, il regarda autour de lui, il voulait savoir où il était. Il faisait nuit, mais les étoiles ne se voyaient pas. La lune illuminait à peine des ruelles malodorantes.

Devant lui, une petite chose. Un enfant, certainement. A peine plus haut que trois pommes. Puis une silhouette arriva. Une grande personne. Par comparaison, l'enfant semblait encore plus petite, encore plus faible.

L'homme, car la silhouette et l'allure étaient incontestablement masculine, attrapa l'enfant.

« C'est toi qui a débarrassé l'Angleterre de … »

L'homme baissa soudainement la voix et Severus ne put pas entendre ce qu'il avait dit. Si l'homme avait parlé l'anglais avec un accent clair, l'enfant ne baragouinait pas en anglais.

Severus assista, impuissant, à la correction que l'homme imposa à l'enfant parce que ce dernier ne voulait pas répondre. Enfin, il s'agissait plutôt de boucherie.

Il se demanda distraitement où était Mark pendant que sa fille, car il n'avait aucun doute que la masse gémissante et tremblotante, roulée par terre, bleuies et aux multiples coupures soit Lilliane Evans. Et pourquoi cette dernière ne répondait pas à la question posée.

Et pendant que l'homme continuait à battre l'enfant, maintenant plus qu'un corps mort, inconscient, Severus comprit que la magie lui faisait voir ce qui avait causé ces cicatrices.

Il sortit de l'esprit de l'enfant encore chamboulé par les questions, et surtout par cette impression qu'il connaissait l'homme. Il savait qu'il le connaissait, comme il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

Mais de qui s'agissait-il ? L'infirmière le fit revenir à lui.

« Alors ?

— Elle n'était pas bien haute quand elle a eu ses blessures. Battue.

— Tu… tu es sûr ?

— Oui, pourtant, ce n'est pas Mark qui l'a battue.

— Qui ? Mark ? Il faut faire une enquête. Je commence un dossier.

— Ce n'était pas son père. Je le connais. Mark n'aurais jamais laissé un enfant se faire agresser devant lui. Encore plus certainement pas sa fille.

— Il faut faire une enquête, savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il est inconcevable qu'un enfant reste ainsi. »

L'infirmière s'agita encore autour de l'enfant. Severus s'éloignait et il entendit à peine sa dernière lamentation.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Maintenant même son nom n'est plus le même ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, referma les portes de l'infirmerie et descendit à son bureau. Dans dix minutes il devait rencontrer un garçon de première année.

L'enfant, quand il se présenta devant lui, lui rappela que chaque année, il y avait des orphelins qui venaient à Poudlard. Mais ce serait la dernière année. La guerre s'est terminée il y a onze ans.

L'enfant qu'il avait devant lui n'avait qu'une mère. Et une sœur. Severus connaissait déjà Miss Travers, une cinquième année studieuse et appliquée.

Antonin Travers semblait timide, mais certainement pas plus que la moyenne. Des lourdes lunettes sur le nez, il semblait suivre la voie de son aînée. Severus se souvint soudainement que la mère des deux enfants, bien que sang-pur sympathisante du Seigneur Noir, venait de Serdaigle. Elle avait visiblement élevé les enfants pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'entre eux à l'école, pour pouvoir avoir les opportunités les plus intéressantes.

« Monsieur Travers, dites-moi, vous vous entendez bien avec votre sœur ?

— Oui, Monsieur. Enfin, des fois elle me fait des misères, avec des sorts. Mais je l'aime quand même. Et elle aussi. Pourquoi ?

— Je veux juste savoir si ça va bien chez vous.

— Oui. »

Severus se permit un sourire et s'assit plus confortablement.

« Non. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche. Je veux m'en assurer. Et ce n'est pas avec un petit mot que vous m'en assurerez. »

Le garçon poussa un soupir. Severus se demanda ce qu'il pouvait l'embêter à ce point.

« Comment ça se passe dans la salle commune ? Les autres de ton année ? Les années supérieures ?

— Bien. Je les connaissais déjà de toute façon. Sauf cette Evans. Sang-de-bourbe. »

Severus se releva avec fureur ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Monsieur Travers, j'ose espérer que vous ne venez pas de dire ça… »

Sa voix coulait et doucement, l'élève de première année parvenait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Dès sa première semaine de cours, il allait être en retenue.

« Vous serez en retenu, demain, à partir de, Severus regarda son planning, 19h. J'ose espérer qu'après vous serez tenir votre langue et certainement pas proférer ce type d'insulte à une personne de votre maison.

— Pourtant c'est vrai, quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Serpentard ? Elle devrait aller ailleurs. Je sais pas moi. Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor !

— Suffit ! Taisez-vous. Et sortez. Tout de suite. »

Traiter Lilliane Evans de Sang-de-bourbe, si proche de sa propre erreur était certainement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour s'attirer la sympathie du directeur des Serpentard.

Une fois que l'élève ait refermés la porte en quittant la salle, Severus marmonna « Pardon Lily. Pardon, pardon, pardon…. ». Les yeux étaient secs, mais les sanglots revinrent. Et l'image de son amour d'avant se dissipa pour faire apparaître la jeune Lilliane Evans, avec son corps constellé de cicatrices.

Il ne retrouverait jamais Lily. Elle était morte pour sauver son fils. Fils dont il n'avait jamais plus entendu parler. Mais Lilliane Evans, elle était bien vivante, même s'il se demandait comment s'était possible.

Elle semblait avoir déjà tant vécue.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le chapitre. Je commence à lever le voile du mystère, non ? Bientôt vous devriez tout comprendre.<br>_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. (Pour Marina : je répondrais dorénavant dans mon forum personnel : .net/topic/79604/47785450/1/ ) ce sera sur ce même fil que je répondrais à toutes les reviews annonymes.  
><em>

_A bientôt !  
><em>

_Selsynn  
><em>


	6. Orphelin

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn (moi-même)

**Bêta** : Eladora !

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, il a cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. Ensuite, il a fait une série de mauvais choix, qu'il regrette amèrement maintenant.  
><em>

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry Potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillemets. L'italique indiquera aussi dasn ce chapitre un passage un peu spéciale.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Orphelin<strong>

Quand Lilliane reprit ses esprits, elle se trouva allongée sur un lit dans une pièce toute blanche. Elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits quand une femme arriva près d'elle comme une furie.

« Miss Evans ! Grâce à Merlin, vous voilà de nouveau réveillée. Vous avez perdu connaissance pendant que je faisais l'examen quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

— Mon dernier… souvenir ? Le professeur. Comment s'appelait-il ? Lobart ou quelque chose comme ça ?

— Lockhart. En effet. Vous vous êtes sentie mal pendant son cours et vous êtes venue.

— Je ne l'aime pas.

— Miss Evans, on ne vous demande pas d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer vos professeurs. Vous leur devez simplement du respect. Vos propres sentiments n'ont pas un grand rôle à jouer là. »

Lilliane se tut. L'infirmière fronça alors les sourcils et rappela son carnet. Elle se tourna vers l'enfant et commença à lui poser une série de questions.

— Qui sont tes parents ?

— Mark Evans est mon père.

— Ta mère ?

— Mais bon, ce n'est pas mon vrai père. Même si je lui ressemble. Et papa ne sera jamais avec une femme. La seule personne qui manque à la maison, c'est Severus. J'aurais jamais de maman. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, quand on a déjà un papa…

— Hein ? Mais… ce ne sont pas tes parents ? Et Severus comme dans Severus Rogue ?

— Et puis, moi ça allait, il pouvait m'emmener, mais une femme, ce serait dangereux pour elle d'aller dans tous ses pays où papa va aider la loi.

L'infirmière resta silencieuse un moment. Elle s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et prit une voix douce.

— Voudrais-tu bien me raconter un peu plus tout ça... Depuis quand ton père t'a adopté ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ta vie d'avant ?

— J'avais sept ans. Enfin, je crois. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui était avant. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a raconté. J'étais dans la rue dans un pays lointain. Je ressemblais à sa mère et à sa nièce. Il m'a observée, m'a vu me battre _comme un chiffonnier_, pour une ordure quelconque. Il s'est approché de moi et a commencé à me parler dans la langue du pays. Il parait que je l'ai envoyé promener. Puis, je ne sais pas comment, il a décidé de me faire passer pour sa fille et de me ramener en Angleterre. Il a découvert après plusieurs jours que je parlais anglais.

Lilliane se tut tandis que son ventre émettait une faible protestation. Soudainement, Lilliane regarda l'infirmière avec des soupçons terribles. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de déballer sa vie de cette manière.

L'infirmière le sentit et posa sa main de façon tranquillisante sur l'épaule de l'enfant. D'une voix calme, elle expliqua.

« Il s'agit d'une potion calmante. On en donne aux enfants quand ils sont confrontés à des situations traumatisantes. Je t'en ai injecté pendant que tu étais inconsciente, car tu as… hum… eu une sorte de cauchemar. C'était pour combattre le stress que cela aurait inévitablement apporté. La potion calmante a comme propriété…

— De détacher celui qui en boit de ses émotions, d'annihiler les barrières émotionnelles le temps qu'il est dans le corps de la personne. Vous m'avez réellement droguée ?

— C'est un terme un peu fort. »

L'infirmière savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux, mais elle avait besoin de ces informations pour son dossier.

« Et dis-moi, quelle est ta date de naissance ?

— Le 30 juin.

— Tu n'as pas d'année de naissance ? Mais tu as bien onze ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seul le sourire ironique de l'enfant répondit à sa question. Lilliane eut très envie de répliquer qu'elle avait déjà fêté son centième anniversaire, mais elle se retient, se demandant à la place l'âge de la sorcière face à elle.

Sur ces considérations métaphysiques, elle fut chassée de l'infirmerie pour retrouver le chemin de sa salle commune et faire ses devoirs. L'infirmière avait fini par craquer et laisser partir l'enfant, qui, elle le sentait, n'aimait pas du tout la pièce.

Lilliane passa à la bibliothèque avant de redescendre. Elle lut le dernier Chicaneur puis soudain les paroles de l'infirmière tournant dans sa tête, elle effectua quelques recherches, dans les anciens numéros de la gazette. Elle chercha ceux aux alentours de l'année 81. Il y a onze ans. L'année de sa naissance.

Elle ne trouva pas son acte de naissance, comme elle s'y attendait, mais elle tomba sur des articles des sept dernières années qui l'interpelèrent. Elle demanda gentiment à la responsable si elle pouvait les emprunter. Elle signa un registre dès qu'elle eut l'autorisation et fila dans la salle commune de Serpentard, pour retrouver ses affaires de cours, qu'Eileen avait gentiment apporté.

Elle fouilla jusqu'à sortir la bibliographie de son professeur de Défense. Elle compara avec les articles. Elle jura.

Elle sortit s'aérer, car le couvre-feu ne démarrait pas tout de suite.

Elle croisa un garçon de son année qui lui lança un regard mauvais. Il sortait du bureau du professeur.

Lilliane s'éloigna, sortit dans le parc, marcha autour du lac. La fureur guidait ses pas, les rendant saccadés. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé et comptait lui faire payer.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment. La fureur embrasait tellement ses sens et son esprit qu'il serait malavisé de construire un plan maintenant. Mais après tout, depuis combien de temps attendait-elle cela ? Quelques mois de plus ne changeront certainement rien.

Elle croisa le professeur de sortilège qui discutait avec une jeune femme que Lilliane ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue. Elle s'éloigna. Elle ne voulait pas être près d'adulte. À la réflexion, elle ne voulait pas être près d'élèves non plus, pensa-t-elle en regardant un couple s'embrasser.

Ses pas la menèrent finalement près d'un espace assez reculé, où elle s'assit dans l'herbe, les pensées vagabondes, ses yeux fixés sur le lac. Début septembre, le diner devait être servi dans la grande salle, et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Lilliane aimait le soir. La clarté qui diminuait, les ombres qui s'agrandissaient, et la très légère brise qui se levait souvent autour d'elle au même moment. Elle se promit d'être plus souvent là à cette période de la journée.

Cette nuit-là, quand elle s'endormit, dans son lit, elle rêva à la première fois où elle avait entendu parler de Severus.

* * *

><p><em>Elle vivait alors avec son père depuis à peine un mois. Un événement étrange se produisit. Pendant deux mois, il eut lieu tous les jours, midi et soir. Puis, soudainement, cela s'arrêta.<em>

_Lilliane était une fille curieuse, mais elle connaissait plus que tout la vertu du silence. Elle ne prononça pas un mot sur ce phénomène bizarre._

_L'hiver arriva. Son premier Noël. Son début de confiance envers son père. Puis l'été à nouveau._

_Et cet obsédant couvert supplémentaire que son père lui demandait toujours de mettre._

_Alors que personne ne venait les rejoindre._

_Mark avait toujours le même rituel. Une heure après avoir terminé le repas, l'assiette pouvait être enlevée. Quand il le faisait, il arborait toujours une moue triste, comme s'il avait attendu quelqu'un, et que cette personne n'était pas venue._

_Mais il y avait dans ces yeux une certaine résignation. Et Lilliane s'était souvent demandé depuis combien de temps il laissait un couvert supplémentaire pendant les mois de juillet et d'août._

_L'année de ses huit ans, elle avait osé lui demander si quelqu'un était attendu. Mark n'avait répondu qu'un soupir triste. Elle n'avait pas insisté._

_Au Noël suivant, Mark lui racontait l'histoire d'une petite fille particulière qui s'appelait Lily. Lily Evans. Sa nièce. Il lui a raconté qu'elle était spéciale. Et qu'elle ne le savait pas avant d'être amie avec quelqu'un d'aussi spécial qu'elle. Lui s'appelait Severus Rogue._

_Après la première fois, il ne lui a plus rien raconté d'autre. Lilliane supposa qu'il attendait sa nièce._

_La semaine suivante, sa curiosité revint au galop et elle redemanda des détails._

_Elle apprit alors qui était Lily, l'enfant de lumière, de joie. Celle qui illuminait les étés de son oncle. Elle oublia aussi vite qu'elle l'apprit, le nom de la sœur intolérante._

_Et puis l'été suivant, il commença à lui raconter une autre histoire, beaucoup plus triste. Celle d'un petit garçon qui était malheureux chez lui. Celle d'un enfant abusé._

_Lilliane n'était pas complètement idiote, elle savait qu'elle ressemblait à Lily, tout comme elle savait que son père ne l'avait pas adopté pour ça. Son père aimait les causes perdues, et lui-même se disait souvent marié à la justice._

_Elle avait parfaitement compris que ce n'est pas sa tête d'Européenne pure dans une basse ville d'un pays de l'autre bout du globe qui l'avait sauvé, mais bien ses traces de coups, et son adaptation dans une bande de gamins des rues._

_Elle avait appris à parler la langue. Assez pour en connaître les insultes, demander à manger, et esquiver les coups. Assez pour apprendre que partout c'est la même misère, et qu'il n'y a pas assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. Et que les riches préfèrent nourrir leurs chiens, pour qu'ils les protègent plutôt que donner à un enfant._

_Le monde n'était qu'une vaste pourriture où on ne possédait que ce qu'on gagnait. Mais Lilliane ne pensait plus cela. Lilliane avait appris que pour certains hommes, l'honneur, la droiture et le droit étaient des notions pleines de sens. Mark était un de ceux-là._

_Mark lui avait appris à vivre. À aimer._

_Alors quand il lui avait raconté l'histoire de cet enfant, elle l'avait instinctivement aimé. Comme un frère. Un petit frère qu'elle devrait protéger de son père._

* * *

><p>En se réveillant, Lilliane réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de ne jamais être la sœur de cet enfant maltraité. Il était devenu un adulte. Et les adultes n'ont jamais de faiblesse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux review anonymes dans mon forum personnel (.nettopic/79604/47785450/1/ ). _

_Voilà qui devrait bien répondre à vos questions, non ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui n'as pas du vous faire mal aux yeux contrairement au précédent car il est bêta-iser par Eladora. Merci à elle !_

_Je pense avoir franchi la moitié de l'histoire.  
><em>

_A bientôt !  
><em>

_Selsynn  
><em>


	7. Rêve

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn (moi-même)

**Bêta** : Eladora !

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, il a cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. Ensuite, il a fait une série de mauvais choix, qu'il regrette amèrement maintenant.  
><em>

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry Potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillemets.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rêve<strong>

Cette nuit-là, en ce mois de janvier soixante-quinze, Severus rêva que le directeur des Serpentard et professeur de potion, Horace Slughorn, n'avait pas fait l'annonce générale dans la Salle commune de Serpentard.

Severus imagina ce que sa vie serait devenue. Dans cet univers parallèle, Lily était sa femme. Et ils avaient un enfant, un garçon. Harry. Il avait les yeux de sa mère et les cheveux ainsi que le caractère général de son père.

Un petit monstre. Mais dans le sens affectueux ! Un de ceux qui n'avaient de cesse de faire tourner leurs parents en bourrique.

Dans son rêve, Severus se tournait, soupirait, s'enserrait dans ses draps, dans son lit de professeur. Il avait sur le bout de la langue le gout des baisers de Lily, et la douceur du front de son fils. Sa main caressait l'oreiller comme elle serait passée sur la chevelure soignée de son fils, lorsqu'il aurait manifesté son premier acte de magie accidentelle.

Le réveil fut dur, chacun de ses sens hurla à la trahison de perdre les êtres aimés. De perdre Lily encore une fois, un nouveau matin. De perdre ce fils qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, mais dont chaque nuit, il rêvait avec la précision d'un métronome.

Il s'assit sur le côté droit de son lit et soupira en réalisant que dans ses rêves, il partageait le côté droit du lit. Et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne se levait jamais de l'autre côté. Moins pratique.

Il observa d'un regard désabusé l'état défait du lit, ainsi que les diverses affaires éparses. Qu'il devait ranger. Depuis trop longtemps. Mais chaque soir, l'atmosphère dans la chambre le rendait somnolent. Elle lui donnait simplement envie de se coucher, de fermer les yeux et de retrouver Lily. Et le matin…, le même schéma se présentait toujours. Quoiqu'il prévoit, il se réveillait toujours trop tard si cela impliquait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre.

Il se leva, puis, d'un geste vague de sa baguette, il refit le lit, et sortit une panoplie complète vers sa salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il en émergea, et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Des réminiscences de son rêve le dérangeaient et en cours de chemin, il bifurqua pour retourner vers ses appartements. Une fois revenu dans son salon, il se dirigea vers une petite salle à archives personnelles dont l'accès était bardé de sorts offensifs.

Pour empêcher à tout le monde d'y aller, mais encore plus pour l'empêcher, lui, d'aller se complaire dans son malheur. En effet, tous les souvenirs de Lily étaient entassés là, à l'exception de la photo qui trônait sur son bureau.

Il retrouvait dans cette pièce tous les devoirs faits avec elle, tous les mots échangés, toutes les lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées. Oh, il ne venait pas souvent ici. Trop de douleurs, trop d'émotions. Il n'aimait pas ressentir d'émotions, ça rendait faible.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de tenir une preuve qu'il avait bien connu Lily Evans. Une preuve qu'il ne perdait pas l'esprit, même si tout le monde autour de lui semblait avoir oublié cette sorcière formidable.

L'autre chose qui l'éloignait de cette pièce et de ces souvenirs était ce sentiment de colère, qu'il ressentait encore quelques fois face à Black et Potter. Il savait qu'il ne valait pas mieux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les haïr de toute son âme. Et cette pièce était liée à Potter.

La première chose qu'on voyait une fois la porte franchie était une immense photo de Lily en robe blanche, éblouissante, au bras de ce crétin de Potter avec son sourire idiot. À chaque fois que Severus regardait cette photographie, ses sentiments s'exprimaient malgré lui et lui échappaient entraînant sa magie dans leur valse destructrice.

Heureusement, il y a bien longtemps que Severus avait charmé les souvenirs qui le reliaient à Lily. Ils ne pouvaient s'abimer.

Il s'enfonça dans sa contemplation de la belle femme de vingt ans qui lui faisait face, sa jeunesse à jamais figée par le papier glacé, puis le soubresaut de la trahison revint lui ronger les entrailles.

Il avait trahi Lily. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pu observer son mariage que de loin, et surtout, c'était à cause de Slughorn et de sa couardise qu'elle avait cherchée réconfort auprès du bellâtre de Potter.

Il l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe.

Et jamais il n'avait pu s'excuser.

Il avait trahi son amitié. Comment croire alors qu'elle pouvait avoir un soupçon d'amour envers lui ?

Un élan de rage recouvrit ses sens quand il pensa une nouvelle fois que la première année, Lilliane Evans avait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Ce qu'on lui avait promis. Ce qu'on lui avait finalement enlevé.

Mais une question revenait inlassablement.

Pourquoi seulement lui et Mark semblaient au courant de l'existence de Lily Evans ? Il se souvenait encore des sourcils froncés du directeur quand il déclara le jour de la répartition qu'il n'avait jamais croisé de sorcier du nom d'Evans.

Severus commença alors à fouiller les diverses coupures, dans le secrétaire sous la photo du mariage. Il trouva le résumé du mariage. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Un an plus tard, le 31 juillet 1980, il découvrit la naissance de Harry James Potter.

Il sourit d'un air las, fatigué. Maintenant, il savait d'où venait le prénom dans ses rêves. Mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de le lire pour s'en souvenir ?

Dès qu'il se posa la question, la réponse lui apparut simplement. Un sortilège d'amnésie de forme basique se contrait par la simple lecture des faits passés. Qui avait donc soumis l'existence de Lily Evans-Potter à un sortilège d'amnésie ?

Sa seconde trahison envers son unique amour lui revint avec force.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont défié par trois fois, lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Severus se souvenait maintenant de s'être précipité chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour lui donner cette information.

Oh, comme il regrettait, maintenant. Car Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé que c'était l'enfant de Lily, et qu'il devrait tuer les parents pour atteindre l'enfant.

Mais… Severus réfléchissait, et soudain un fol espoir envahit son cœur. Peut-être était-ce elle, Lily, qui avait lancé le sortilège d'amnésie au monde sorcier. Lily n'avait-elle trouvé que cette solution pour éviter la mort ? Ainsi, elle serait encore vivante…

Il continua à lire les coupures de journaux. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Il tomba sur un article qui titrait en lettres capitales :

« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est vaincu ! Le monde magique est libre ! »

La coupure lui tomba des mains tandis qu'il se souvenait. Le procès. L'espionnage. La prophétie. Dumbledore qui témoignait en son nom. Et qui lui offrait le poste à Poudlard.

Quand il se baissa, il lut le sous-titre.

« L'orphelin Potter a survécu. »

Il ne retint qu'un mot « orphelin ».

Le monde se mit à tourner, et il s'effondra sous le poids des souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Le sortilège d'amnésie n'avait certainement pas lancé par Lily, car elle était déjà morte à ce moment-là.

Il s'effondra et trouva du réconfort dans le noir qui l'habitait, tout autour de lui. Plus de conscience, plus de souvenirs. Plus de souvenirs, plus de peine.

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux review anonymes dans mon forum personnel (.nettopic/79604/47785450/1/ ). _

_C'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'ai eu vraiment du mal à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plait ainsi.  
>Le rythme des chapitres suivants risque d'être plus lent car d'autres obligations me rattrapent.<em>

_Merci à tous pour vos reviewx. Vous êtes au moins au courant que je n'ai pas mis Mystery dans les genres ? Enfin, je suis ravie du nombre de mail et de MP que j'ai pu échanger avec vous avec vos théories !  
><em>

_A bientôt !  
><em>

_Selsynn  
><em>


	8. Le goût du sang

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn (moi-même)

**Bêta** : Eladora !

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, il a cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. Ensuite, il a fait une série de mauvais choix, qu'il regrette amèrement maintenant.  
><em>

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry Potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillemets. L'italique ici signifiera aussi autre chose , que vous découvrirez au cours de la lecture.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Le goût du sang<br>**

Lilliane alla déjeuner. Elle s'assit assez loin d'Eleonora et d'Eileen, arrivées bien avant elle, qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir attendue.

En sortant de la grande salle, elle croisa Luna, une Serdaigle de première année avec qui elle était en binôme en cours de Potions. Cette dernière l'aborda d'un air rêveur.

« L'endormi rêve, le rêveur ne dort jamais et seul celui qui sait voir au-delà trouvera du repos dans le songe des autres. »

Lilliane l'observa avec un regard critique. Luna secoua sa tête, puis ajouta en penchant sa tête vers la droite :

« Quel beau temps pour qu'un nargole aille à la chasse ! Tu ne crois pas ? »

Lilliane répondit simplement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un nargole.

« C'est dommage. Il faut les connaître pour les voir. Les autres ne les voient pas. J'ai cru que tu étais différente. Ce n'est pas grave. À Serdaigle, ils m'appellent Loufoca. Tu peux m'appeler pareil si tu veux.

— Quoi ? Non, je continuerais de t'appeler Luna. C'est mieux. Je crois. »

Là-dessus, la Serdaigle se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs, sa salle commune sûrement. Lilliane se dirigea vers les cachots, car Serpentard et Serdaigle avaient cours d'ici une demi-heure. Son rêve l'avait simplement laissé nostalgique. Et c'est un peu au ralenti qu'elle passa dans de sombres couloirs.

Elle avait toujours eu peur du noir, mais elle avait appris à ne plus écouter cette peur. Le premier sort qu'elle avait recherché dans les livres de cours de Lily était le sort «Lumos». Même si elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie, elle aimait à savoir qu'un jour, quand elle serait assez grande, elle pourrait lancer ce sort, et illuminer la face du monde.

D'habitude, elle accélérait le pas, en entrant dans les zones sombres des cachots. D'habitude, elle était avec quelqu'un, que ce soit Eileen ou Eleonora.

Cette fois-ci, elle était seule. Elle entendit un clapotis. Le bruit la fit frissonner naturellement. Il n'était pas encore huit heures du matin et les cachots étaient habituellement frais.

Au-delà du tip tap récurrent de l'eau, elle perçut le bruit de chaussures qui frottaient sur la pierre. Elle ne réagit pas, seul un frisson qui glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale fut témoin de sa réaction.

Elle n'aimait pas être seule dans le noir, mais elle aimait encore moins faire face à des gens. C'est à ce moment-là que l'insulte partit.

« Alors, la Sang-de-bourbe, on tente de nous échapper ? »

Elle perdit le sens des réalités tandis que le garçon s'approchait encore plus d'elle. Il était grand, son visage lui disait nettement quelque chose. Elle avait déjà dû le croiser. Il portait l'écusson de Serpentard. Lui n'était pas seul. Ils étaient cinq.

Quelque chose changea dans l'enfant devant lui. Ses traits se brouillèrent et très rapidement, elle se mit à hurler avec la rage au ventre des mots dans une langue inconnue.

Puis elle s'approcha des quatre Serpentard, de deuxième année. Elle prit au corps celui qui semblait les mener, blond, maigrichon, aux manières un peu trop féminines.

« _Mauviette_ », cria-t-elle dans cette langue inconnue. « _Viens te battre si t'en es cap_ ! »

Un rictus plus tard, elle donnait des coups de poing au corps qui commençait à perdre connaissance. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au suivant, bien plus baraqué que le premier. Elle l'attrapa à la robe, à tout ce qui pouvait lui donner une prise, et au lieu de s'escrimer à user de la même tactique qu'avec le premier, elle tomba en arrière, le faisant basculer sous son poids.

En voyant son ami tomber, celui qui était aussi musclé que lui commença à distribuer des coups aussi bien à son ami qu'à l'enfant. Le blond maigrichon gisait sur le côté, comme un pantin désarticulé. Près de lui, le brun tentait de faire des vagues de magie avec sa baguette, avant de hurler qu'un professeur arrivait.

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur les trois belliqueux. Lilliane continuait à les insulter dans cette langue qu'elle semblait maîtriser à la perfection tandis que les deux autres continuaient de frapper avec rigueur et endurance.

Le cri du professeur McGonagall résonna dans l'espace clos. Elle jeta un sort pour stopper tous les combats. Lilliane expérimenta pour la première fois la sensation froide et désagréable d'être la victime d'un sortilège de stupéfixion.

Lilliane brulait de l'envie d'en découdre, de se battre, encore et encore, de sentir le sang envahir ses poings, sa bouche, et de voir celui de ses ennemis. Elle voulait les exterminer, les pulvériser, les réduire en bouillie. Dans le feu de l'action, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la professeure leur donnait maintenant un cours de bonne conduite et avait l'air de s'agacer de son manque de réaction.

Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que la sous-directrice était accompagnée. C'est pourquoi la voix la surprit plus que tout.

« Lilliane ! _STOP_ ! »

Elle combattit le sort, et se redressa sur ses deux jambes, puis elle tomba à genoux devant l'homme.

« _Je vous promets, je ne le ferais jamais, jamais._

— En anglais. Tu es sur le sol de Sa Majesté, alors tu parles en anglais, Lilliane. Sinon, je ne serais pas content.

— En anglais, _Seigneur_, oui, en anglais. Je parle anglais maintenant, hein ?

— C'est bien Lilliane, tu peux te relever. Je crois que la professeure veut te parler. »

Dès que l'homme eut fini de parler, l'enfant se releva. L'homme, Mark, mit sa main sur son épaule, et Lilliane commença à respirer calmement.

Minerva regardait toujours la scène avec des yeux ronds, mais quand les quatre secondes années essayèrent de fuir, elle les rappela.

« Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, cinquante points en moins à Serpentard par personne. Oui, Monsieur Nott, par personne. Je laisserais le professeur Rogue se charger de vos punitions. Filez maintenant. »

Elle se tourna vers le couple bizarrement assorti de l'enfant et du sexagénaire et étouffa une quinte de toux. L'homme releva le regard vers elle très rapidement.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec l'infirmière, vous pourriez me montrer le chemin ?

— Bien sûr. Mais… vous devrez m'expliquer ce qui se passe. »

L'homme ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, avec des gestes doux, dénotant d'un très grand amour.

« Vous savez, j'ai dû apprendre ce dialecte qu'elle parle. Il n'y a que ça qui puisse la sauver. Sinon elle se bat à en perdre l'âme. C'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle ne fuit jamais. Comme si elle était une mère sauvage qui doit défendre ses petits. Sa mort ne doit pas être prise en compte. J'ai peur pour elle. Chaque jour, chaque nuit. »

Minerva écouta sans dire un mot, sauf quelques indications sur le passage à emprunter, quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes bardés du symbole de Médicomagie.

« Lilliane est assurément une enfant pleine de surprises. Je crois que Poppy voulait vous voir de toute façon. On peut dire que ça tombe bien.

— Ça tombe bien ! Ma fille s'est fait battre par quatre élèves plus âgés et vous dites que ÇA TOMBE BIEN !

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Avant que Minerva eut le temps de se rétracter, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et le visage d'une femme sexagénaire apparut, inquiète par l'état de sa future patiente.

« Posez là sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette école ? »

— Elle a eu un coup de folie.

— Rectification, on a tenté de la tabasser. Mais elle a d'excellents réflexes et un conditionnement un peu… spécial. Elle n'a fait que se défendre.

— Les bagarres sont interdites dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

— Il faudra l'expliquer aux quatre jeunes hommes. »

Poppy s'affaira autour de la patiente, qui regardait autour d'elle un peu méfiante. Quand Poppy lui présenta une potion, Lilliane refusa de la boire, se souvenant des évènements de la dernière fois.

Quand elle fit entendre raison à la jeune enfant, elle retourna toute son attention vers l'homme.

« Monsieur Evans, je suppose ?

— Oui, je suis le père de Lilliane. Pourquoi ?

— Vous êtes le père biologique ?

— Non, pas du tout, mais je l'ai adopté il y a trois ans. Procédure moldue et sorcière. En fait, j'ai commencé par la procédure sorcière.

— Vous l'avez adopté de façon sorcière ? Mais vous n'êtes pas un sorcier !

— Non, je ne suis pas un sorcier. Je suis un moldu.

— Comment ...?

— Lilliane a… comment dire… Elle a ressorti avec un éclat de magie des procédures qui datait de l'époque où j'étais en contact avec le monde magique. Pour adopter un enfant sorcier.

— Un enfant sorcier ? Qui donc ? Et qu'est-il devenu ? »

Le visage de Mark devint sombre tandis que du lit, la voix répondit.

« Il a grandi. Il n'est jamais rentré à la maison. Mais il est vivant… et hum… aussi bien portant qu'il peut l'être en ayant un caractère pire que dans les lettres de Lily.

— Lilliane !

— C'est vrai ! »

Sa voix reflétait sa moue agacée. Mark s'apprêta à en dire plus aux deux femmes curieuses quand un nouvel invité arriva dans l'infirmerie. Tous eurent un cri du cœur en voyant le corps inanimé du professeur de potion.

« Severus ! »

Il ne revint pas à lui pour autant, et l'infirmière commença à s'agiter autour de lui. Puis, elle se décida à répondre aux regards interrogatifs et aux sourcils levés des deux Evans.

« Tous les professeurs ont un sort qui les amène à l'infirmerie s'ils sont inconscients dans leurs appartements plus de dix minutes. Dans le cas de Severus, c'est une très bonne chose, cela permet que je le voie quand il va vraiment mal. La plupart du temps, il se barricade dans ses appartements. »

Elle ajouta un peu plus tard qu'il n'avait ni plaie, ni trace de sort. Son état était dû à un choc psychologique. Elle finit par préciser qu'il se réveillerait dans moins d'une demi-heure. Puis elle retourna administrer des potions à Lilliane.

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux review anonymes dans mon forum personnel (.nettopic/79604/47785450/1/ ). Par contre j'ai un peu de retard, désolé. J'essayerais de répondre en début de semaine.  
><em>

_Merci à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, anonyme comme signés._

_Si vous êtes suivez cette histoires vous devez avoir remarqué que j'ai passé un peu plus de temps avant de publier ce chapitre. C'est normal, et j'en suis désolée. je pensais avoir le temps de finir cette histoire avant la rentrée. Maintenant je travaille, et quand je rentre je suis totalement KO. Par contre on s'approche toujours de la fin et bientôt vous en apercevrez aussi les signes distinctifs.  
><em>

_A bientôt !  
><em>

_Selsynn  
><em>


	9. Confrontation au passé

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn (moi-même)

**Bêta** : Eladora !

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, il a cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. Ensuite, il a fait une série de mauvais choix, qu'il regrette amèrement maintenant.  
><em>

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry Potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillemets. L'italique ici signifiera aussi autre chose , que vous découvrirez au cours de la lecture.  
><em>

* * *

><strong>Confrontation au passé<strong>

Damnée infirmière ! Il se retrouvait à nouveau dans son antre. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de devenir un professeur et de se plier à ses jeux.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire comprendre à cette harpie, à ce dragon qu'il n'avait rien à faire à rester là. Il devait aller donner son cours aux premières années !

D'ailleurs, il tentait de se souvenir du pourquoi de son emprisonnement dans l'infirmerie quand lui parvinrent des voix. Celle de l'infirmière. Il pouvait partir. Si elle avait d'autres proies, elle ne remarquerait peut-être rien ! Celle de sa collègue de métamorphose.

La dernière voix qu'il reconnut le cloua pour de bon sur le lit.

« _Je compte sur toi pour protéger Lilliane. Tu sais, elle ressemble à notre Lily, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Comment cette insupportable gamine avait-elle pu se retrouver à l'infirmerie ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement s'en aller comme un voleur.

De toute façon, conclut-il en sentant le regard de l'infirmière, le temps où il pouvait s'enfuir était terminé. Alors, il n'a pas bougé.

« Severus. Que vous est-il arrivé ce matin ?

— Rien… Que la réalisation d'un état de… mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Mark ?

— Langage Severus ! Je ne t'ai pas appris à parler comme ton père.

— Je ne veux pas te voir, compris, Mark ! Que fais-tu ici à Poudlard ?

— Ma fille s'est fait tabasser.

— Lilliane ? Ah, désolé ! J'étais dans les vapes. Il y a déjà eu trois tentatives d'attaques sur elle depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour les énerver comme ça. Et ton mot ne servait à rien. Je veille sur tous les élèves que j'ai à ma charge. »

Il s'assit sur le lit, se massa les tempes et s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie. Le dragon des lieux ne sembla pas s'opposer à son départ. Et si elle le fit, Severus ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours et accueillit sobrement les étudiants. La disparition de Lilliane n'affectait que son binôme. Les Serpentard semblaient seulement ne jamais vouloir mentionner Lilliane Evans. Il ordonna la préparation de la potion prévue et s'approcha de la jeune Lovegood.

« Miss Evans est à l'infirmerie. Je compte sur vous pour lui expliquer ce qui a été vu dans ce cours-ci qu'elle ne prenne pas de retard. »

L'élève hocha simplement la tête et prêta à peine plus d'attention au cours qu'habituellement. Elle voletait toujours entre deux ingrédients, avant de choisir au dernier moment un autre, qui sauvait sa potion in extremis.

Severus ne l'observait que du coin de l'œil. Son attention restait concentrée sur le binôme féminin de Serpentard, qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés. Il se félicita un moment d'avoir obtenu de son supérieur les aménagements d'emploi du temps, pour ne plus avoir Serpentard et Gryffondor dans les mêmes cours.

Il reprit deux Serdaigle qui mélangeaient racines et tubercules. Visiblement, ceux-là n'avaient aucun don en potions. La suite de l'heure passa sans anicroche, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse devant lui une note de l'infirmerie.

_« Severus,_

_Nous devons discuter. _

_Rejoins-moi à l'infirmerie à ta pause._

_Mark. »_

Il soupira. Ses mouvements devinrent plus brusques et plus mécaniques. Assez souvent, il levait le regard vers l'horloge murale, impatient d'avoir sa pause, et un verre des elfes. Il était inquiet de la discussion que Mark voulait avoir avec lui.

Il se souvenait comme de la veille de ce qui s'était passé cette année-là. Il avait quinze ans des rêves plein la tête et encore une merveilleuse amie, Lily. En un an, il avait ruiné ses chances de devenir maitre des potions et il avait perdu l'amitié de Lily. En même temps, Mark ne lui avait plus jamais donné signe de vie. Les années suivantes, son destin finit de s'effondrer.

Quand Eileen, sa mère, était morte, il s'était retrouvé seul avec son père, seul avec ce meurtrier. Il avait perdu l'espoir qu'un jour on vienne le sauver. Alecto et Amystus, eux le réconfortèrent dans un bar sombre de l'allée des Embrumes.

D'orphelin de mère, Severus devint rapidement orphelin tout court. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fut tout étonné. Il faut avoir une certaine foi dans la suprématie des sang-pur pour réussir à tuer de sang-froid son père moldu. Severus fut l'objet de la curiosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier félicita ses mangemorts quand il s'aperçut du si haut potentiel de cette nouvelle recrue.

Il y avait cru. Le Severus de dix-sept ans avait avalé ces mensonges sur le meurtre qu'il venait de commettre. Il avait œuvré pour le Monde Sorcier. Bientôt, on s'inclinerait devant lui.

Douloureusement, Severus s'assit à son bureau, se désintéressant de la foule des premières années qui déposaient leurs échantillons sur la table, et qui rangeaient leurs affaires.

Il se souvenait de chacun de ses espoirs, de chacune de ses espérances. Lily, sa maîtrise de potion et celle de duel. Le projet de loi des enfants battus par des moldus, une idée qui lui venait directement de Mark. Tout ce qu'il avait dû abandonner même si ça ne plaisait pas au Maître. Même si d'autres étaient sans espoir depuis longtemps.

Le Maître voulait de l'excellence, mais pas dans les domaines à risques. Ainsi, le duel était à oublier, mais les potions et la magie noire restaient accessibles.

Le Severus adulte observait ses souvenirs avec beaucoup de recul. Il comprit encore plus comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait aveuglé, embrigadé, rabaissé, affaibli. Qu'il était ironique de penser que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait écouté et lui avait permis de se perfectionner à cette époque, il aurait provoqué en duel James Potter. Et il aurait gagné. L'Orphelin-qui-a-Survécu n'aurait jamais survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et aujourd'hui encore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres régnerait en maître sur l'Angleterre.

Il laissa échapper un rire cynique et reprit ses esprits. Sa pause était arrivée. Il ne manquait jamais une obligation, mais il traina tout de même les pieds pour aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Autour de Mark, il retrouvait une certaine flemme typique de l'adolescence, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais réellement éprouvée.

Une fois sur place, il observa l'infirmerie vide d'adultes, simplement le lit où la petite Serpentard gisait, assommée par une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il la détailla d'un regard sans haine, ni sympathie, peut-être la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Elle avait les cheveux roux, légèrement bouclés, fouillis, diraient d'autres. Les pommettes hautes, et des yeux légèrement en amandes, yeux pour l'instant fermés, qu'il savait avoir la même couleur que ceux de Lily et Mark. Il y avait la forme de ses oreilles, qui différait de celle de son amie d'enfance, plus petites et presque taillées en pointes, à moins que ce ne soit son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas de menton, sous ses lèvres, fines, rouges, comme si elles avaient été mordues pour faire ressortir le sang, se dessinait simplement la forme de sa mâchoire.

Son regard s'attarda sur le cou où le retour à la réalité revint brutalement. Violacé, il se souvint rapidement que Lilliane était là après un passage à tabac. Et cette fois, il n'avait pas pu réagir, sonné comme il était.

Il n'entendit pas les voix, ni le bruit de la porte. Absorbé dans son étude de Lilliane, il sursauta violemment quand un homme lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Il prêta alors attention aux paroles.

« Les tests moldus ont donné quelque chose. Vous disiez, Mr Evans ?

— Oui. Ce qui est amusant, comme si elle s'était protégée uniquement du monde magique. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait fait ça.

— Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de le savoir. »

La voix de l'infirmière était douce, comme si elle pardonnait au moldu de ne pas avoir eu connaissance de ce détail.

« Elle est née il y a douze ans.

— Mais pourquoi croit-elle qu'elle a onze ans ? Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

— Il est étonnant que ce soit vous qui me posiez la question Madame Pomfresh. J'aurais cru Severus plus prompt à me rajouter un tort imaginaire. Surtout que vous avez déjà la réponse. J'ai commencé à lui en parler quand cela faisait un an qu'elle vivait avec moi. Je l'avais alors appris un mois plus tôt. Au vu de sa réaction, j'ai laissé très vite le sujet.

— Comment ça ? »

La dernière tirade du moldu avait aiguisé l'attention de Severus. Il se tourna et regarda Mark qui réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait formuler la réponse.

« Je pense que Lilliane était… dans un foyer anglais, enfin, anglophone, j'en suis sûr. Elle parlait l'anglais comme un enfant de quatre ans. Elle avait des réflexes quand on lui présentait un portrait de la Reine d'Angleterre, et surtout, malgré l'endroit où je l'ai trouvé, en quelques heures elle m'a à nouveau parlé en anglais. Bref, toute une multitude de petits détails qui démontrent qu'elle vivait ailleurs que dans la banlieue sordide d'une mégalopole asiatique. Et disons… »

Son regard se perdit sur l'enfant étalée devant leurs yeux, comme Severus peu de temps avant.

« Elle ne voulait pas rentrer en Angleterre. Elle avait peur de quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop. Tu n'as pas une idée Severus ? »

Oh, si Severus avait une idée, folle, extravagante, formée par son cerveau fatigué qui analysait les derniers éléments qui lui étaient arrivés.

Un enfant anglais.

Qui avait eu très mal.

Qui était prêt à tout pour partir.

Néanmoins, il ne dit pas un mot de plus et secoua simplement la tête. L'heure sur le mur de droite lui indiqua qu'il avait une demi-heure avant son prochain cours.

« Mark ! Pour quelles raisons voulais-tu me voir ?

— Pour te demander ce que tu avais voulu dire par le fait qu'elle avait déjà failli se faire attaquer. Par qui ? Et pourquoi ? »

Severus eut un rire sans joie.

« Faut-il une raison pour s'attaquer à une jeune enfant qui réagit bizarrement, qui n'a pas un nom magique, et qui ne parle que de son père qui est un moldu ? Beaucoup ne réfléchissent même pas. Surtout que tout le monde semble avoir oublié Lily, votre nièce. Je les ai punis. Chacun. Qui sont ceux qui ont profité de ma faiblesse ?

— Vos petits Serpents : Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle.

— Malfoy et Nott ? Je m'occuperais de leur retenue. Le sujet devait certainement être son statut de sang. Être de sang impur à Serpentard, ça ne pardonne pas. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Severus quitta l'infirmerie pour se reposer quelques instants dans son appartement avant le cours qu'il avait avec des cinquièmes années.

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux review anonymes dans mon forum personnel (.nettopic/79604/47785450/1/ ). Je "devrais" répondre ce soir.  
><em>

_Merci à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, anonyme comme signés._

_J'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre. J'espère parvenir à publier un chapitre par semaine. Le travail ne me laisse pas vraiment d'autres créneaux ! Enfin, je ne dirais pas ça quand je verrais mon compte en banque à la fin du mois (c'est ce que je me dis trois fois par jour environ)  
><em>

_Bref, j'étais pas là pour raconter ma vie. Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
><em>

_A bientôt !  
><em>

_Selsynn  
><em>


	10. le rituel magique

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Bêta** : Eladora

**Commentaire de l'auteur** : Hum... Je suis impardonnable ? Cela vous va ? J'avais fini l'histoire depuis quelques mois, mais je voulais la relire pour vérifier deux trois choses avant de la rendre à ma bêta... Résultat, ça a trainé sur ma liste de choses à faire. J'espère que vous voudrais tout de même lire la suite...

Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain, c'est promis !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 10 : le rituel magique<p>

Sous l'œil de son père et de l'infirmière, elle avala les potions dès que Severus eut disparu. Lilliane résista à l'appel du sommeil à peine le temps de demander ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Devait-elle retourner en cours ? Qui l'avait attaqué ? Qu'avaient-ils reçu en punition ? Et elle ?

L'infirmière lui laissa comprendre qu'elle connaîtrait les réponses quand elle sortirait de l'infirmerie et pas avant. Mark n'ajouta rien et se contenta de lui tenir la main, sachant que cette épreuve serait très dure pour elle. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la dernière fois où il avait assisté à une bagarre. Son air d'enfant perdu, d'ange abandonné sur la place publique. Cela lui avait fendu le cœur.

Il voulait la rassurer de son amour impérissable.

Elle s'endormit, finalement vaincue par les drogues de l'infirmière. Quand elle se réveilla, Severus était repassé et repartit, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Tout ce qu'elle comprit, c'est que l'heure de midi avait passé, car l'infirmière s'assura qu'elle mange dès qu'elle nota son réveil. Lilliane n'avait pas faim, comme souvent après une période de stress intense. Elle serra la main de son père, qui était non loin d'elle, puis elle se força à avaler deux bouchées. Sitôt sa soupe infâme ingérée, elle s'endormit, serrant toujours plus fort la main de son père adoptif.

Près d'eux, la femme poussa un glapissement de surprise, quand un faisceau de lumière entoura l'enfant et le vieil homme. Elle s'assit brutalement le plus rapidement possible. Mark comme Lilliane avait les yeux fermés. L'infirmière était l'unique témoin.

Sous l'action de la lumière magique, les traits de l'enfant devinrent brumeux, et la femme muette de stupeur vit le visage de l'enfant changer. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre de nom sur le phénomène. Voir cette clarté, cette pureté lui réchauffait le cœur, comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant, encore, qui prenait la chaleur d'une bonne flambée alors que l'hiver redouble de violence à l'extérieur. De ce mélange de sentiments de bonheur, de famille, et même au-delà, sauf que Madame Pomfresh ne savait pas exactement lui donner ses consonances exactes.

En tout cas, elle continua d'observer l'enfant et son père interagir, c'était… magique, et elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à s'arrêter de les regarder. Elle comprit que la magie de l'enfant réagissait à la présence sécurisante de son père, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas confiance dans le château, mais qui la blâmerait pour cela ? Elle venait de se faire « accueillir » localement par les petits monstres du château. Mais son père semblait avoir un pouvoir très fort si elle lui accordait une telle confiance.

La vieille infirmière avait vu passer beaucoup de monde dans son infirmerie. Beaucoup plus que ne pensait le directeur, ou même leurs directeurs de maison. Certains venaient chercher un refuge, d'autres simplement une potion pour atténuer leurs chutes inévitables. Tandis qu'elle y repensait, à ses pensionnaires qu'elle avait appris à aimer au fil des années.

Nymphadora Tonks et sa manie de tomber de la pire manière qui soit, de se prendre toujours une tuile sur le coin de la tête. Elle s'était longtemps demandé si elle avait un moyen d'aider la jeune sorcière, elle avait finalement abandonné et s'était bornée à lui apprendre un sort pour guérir les petits bobos.

Severus Rogue, qu'elle avait rapidement aimé comme si c'était son fils, et qu'elle essayait d'aider malgré lui, malgré sa mauvaise humeur et son envie d'être toujours libre de tout. Elle avait appris très vite dans quel genre de maison il grandissait. La vie des enfants maltraités laisse toujours des traces même s'il préférait ne pas paraitre aussi faible.

Comment ne pas penser à Severus sans penser à Remus Lupin, le jeune loup-garou ? Si l'infirmière avait été horrifiée d'apprendre que l'école ouvrirait ses portes à un loup-garou, elle avait vite changé d'idée en croisant mensuellement sa bouille d'ange blessé. Comme Severus, il avait été marqué à vie, non pas par son père, mais par un monstre plus effrayant.

D'autres noms et d'autres visages lui traversèrent l'esprit. Des enfants qui avaient simplement un passage difficile, d'autres avec qui elle avait forgé une amitié au-delà du temps. Oui, elle avait vu du monde passer dans sa boutique, mais jamais, non, jamais, elle avait assisté à un tel déballage de magie. Dans un sursaut de curiosité, elle lança un sort de diagnostic, elle fut assommée devant les notions qui passaient devant elle : à chaque seconde qui passait, l'enfant brulait ce qui aurait composé la magie d'un adulte pas très doué en magie, la dose que l'on attribuait généralement à un enfant de dix ans.

Cette petite la gaspillait comme si elle avait d'immenses réserves, comme si ce n'était qu'une minuscule partie de sa magie.

Un frisson d'anticipation parcourut la vieille dame. Assister à cette forme de magie l'étonnait déjà, mais essayer de comprendre l'approche à la magie de l'enfant eut raisons de sa conscience, et elle sombra dans un état de choc dont elle ne ressortit qu'un moment plus tard, quand la petite fille montra des signes de réveils. L'homme n'avait pas bougé un seul instant, mais dorénavant, l'infirmière n'oserait jamais mettre en doute son traitement de l'enfant.

Elle les regarda encore, comme une voyeuse, interagir ensemble. Puis l'homme s'approcha d'elle.

« Madame ? Quand ma fille pourra-t-elle retourner en cours ? Les professeurs ne risquent pas de se poser des questions de son absence. »

L'infirmière prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées avant de lui répondre aimablement : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, les professeurs savent ce qui lui est arrivé, et aucun ne songerait ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à lui reprocher un quelconque retard. Quant à la durée de son séjour à l'infirmerie, soyez assuré que je ne la laisserais pas sortir tant qu'elle ne sera pas entièrement rétablie. »

Il inclina légèrement la tête puis sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard à sa fille.

L'enfant commença à s'agiter plus intensément, et l'infirmière qui ne voulait pas de problème commença à lui proposer une potion calmante, mais elle refusait de la prendre, ayant probablement peur d'être droguée à nouveau.

« Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé après que ton père t'ait emmené dans la pièce ? »

Les sourcils de la petite fille se froncèrent, visiblement, elle ne voyait pas de quoi l'infirmière voulait parler.

« Tu as fait un acte de magie qui m'a étonnée, c'est tout. »

À l'entente de ses mots, Lilliane se recroquevilla et murmura comme une litanie : « Je suis normale, je suis normale »

L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à s'assoir sur le lit d'à côté. La petite ne broncha pas plus comme si elle était partie dans un autre monde, où elle voulait être normale.

Elle dit encore quelques mots. À leurs ententes, la vieille femme devint furieuse.

« Non, je ne ferais plus, Oncle. Plus… Plus jamais… »

Elle voulait presser l'enfant de question, savoir de quoi il était question, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle avait suffisamment appris au contact des enfants battus, et Lilliane en faisait partie sans aucun doute.

Elle n'avait pas autorité, ni la confiance de la petite pour faire ce travail. Par contre, si elle revoyait le père de la petite, peut-être lui accepterait de le faire.

Elle se retint de faire un geste, mais l'enfant commença à parler d'une voix douce, des mots sans suite, des mots sans signification, mais elle espérait que le son de sa voix suffirait pour sortir la petite de sa léthargie.

« Petite, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, cela va passer. Ton papa va revenir, il est juste en dehors de l'infirmerie parce qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air. Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Tu pourras retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard quand tu seras suffisamment reposée. Chut… Petite, tout va bien se passer. C'est terminé… »

D'un geste de la baguette, elle approcha des carreaux de chocolat qu'elle présenta devant l'enfant au regard sauvage.

Si cela sembla calmer l'enfant, l'infirmière préféra ne rien tenter de plus. Et elle garda simplement l'enfant en observation. Son père ne revint pas avant que l'enfant ne s'endorme, trop de fatigue accumulée dans son corps d'enfant.


	11. Un soir de désespoir

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Bêta** : Eladora

**Commentaire de l'auteur** : Et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Un soir de désespoir<p>

Il était tard, et Severus se servit un verre de sa réserve spéciale. Peu lui importait de ne pas pouvoir faire la tournée des couloirs ce soir. Ni de ne pouvoir surveiller ses chers élèves.

Une seule idée tournoyait dans sa tête : « Et si c'était vrai ? »

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, car il avait toujours eu quelqu'un qui avait pu lui dire la morale de ce qu'il avait fait. Sa dernière amie était morte, il y a longtemps, et celui qu'il considérait comme un mentor avait tout oublié.

Il était seul. Et il trouvait l'idée de la solitude trop pesante pour être abordée sobre. Alors, il buvait. Pour oublier la mort de Lily, pour oublier que le seul souvenir de Lily qu'il avait été présentement allongé quelques étages au dessus de lui. Il voulait oublier tout ce que cela impliquait, tout ce que cela signifiait.

Dans la douce torpeur liée à l'alcool, il avait l'illusion qu'elle était toujours en vie. Son amie, Lily.

Il la voyait, se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, un air désapprobateur, tandis qu'elle observait la bouteille d'alcool presque vide.

Minute, s'il rêvait, il n'avait pas besoin de rêver de boire ? Apparemment, si.

Elle s'avança vers lui, le visage tendu par une grimace de dégoût.

« Je suis désolé, Lily… Je n'ai jamais voulu te traiter de sang-de-bourbe…. Jamais. Ça m'a juste échappé… »

Il s'attendait à une pique, à une engueulade, à des cris, ou des pleurs, c'est pour cela qu'il posa sa main sur sa joue brulante.

Une claque.

Elle lui avait donné une claque ! Il avait vraiment du mal à croire que ce put être possible. Pas sa Lily, tout de même ?

Pourtant, sa joue le lançait toujours, et il observa la jeune femme avec une expression ahurie. Elle ne se laissa rien conter, et tandis que son contour devenait flou, sa voix emplit le salon.

« Au lit, Sev. Tu t'es fait assez de dégâts comme ça ! »

Il se laissa guider par l'injonction, ne parlementant pas avec sa Lily, il savait que c'était inutile.

Il s'installa dans son lit et se laissa border, mais il fut triste quand elle s'en alla, sans plus un regard en arrière.

Dans son lit, les draps ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi moelleux, ni aussi doux, et dans la chambre, il régnait un parfum de caramel, un peu semblable à celui qu'elle utilisait lors des grandes occasions.

Il s'endormit et rêva pour la première fois depuis de longues années de ce qui s'était passé après. Après qu'elle soit morte, et que son fils ait survécu.

Le lendemain matin, son mal de crâne lui semblait insurmontable, et il vit avec reconnaissance une potion contre la migraine sur sa table de chevet.

Elle était accompagnée d'un petit mot.

_« Nous devons parler, Severus. Et si possible, pas quand tu es bourré et que tu me prends pour ma nièce._

_Mark. »_

Toutes ses émotions s'envolèrent, le sang disparut du visage. Il essaya de se souvenir de la veille, mais n'y parvint pas. Il sortit de sa chambre, avec toujours autant d'interrogations et se figea en découvrant le cadavre de la bouteille.

Il lui restait un cinquième de son contenu.

Petit à petit, des souvenirs épars revinrent, l'apparition subite d'une Lily assez floue, qui devait être en fait Mark. Et la honte s'incrusta dans son mea-culpa.

Il ne boirait plus jamais d'alcool tant que Mark serait dans le château. D'un autre coté, il serait très inadmissible qu'il montre, une seconde fois, un tel état de faiblesse devant n'importe qui. Donc, en fait, il ne boirait plus jamais quand il serait seul.

S'il arrivait à tenir la réalisation qu'il était toujours le seul à avoir la moindre petite idée de qui était réellement cet enfant.

Il repoussa les problèmes jusqu'à après son petit-déjeuner, car réfléchir le ventre vide donne des maux d'estomac. Et à la tête aussi. À moins que ce ne soit des relents de sa soirée de la veille.

Il alla donc à la grande salle, pour se servir de tranches de bacon et d'œufs brouillés. Tandis qu'il hésitait à se servir une seconde saucisse, un hibou arriva devant lui, pour lui délivrer une nouvelle lettre.

_« Severus,_

_Je suis désolé, je dois rentrer, un problème urgent m'appelle. Il paraitrait que l'on est entré en effraction chez moi._

_Sois gentil, occupe-toi de Lilliane comme d'une sœur._

_Je reviens dès que j'ai fini de m'occuper de ces soucis. N'oublie pas notre petite discussion future. Prépare là, je te promets d'en faire autant._

_Amicalement,_

_Mark Evans. »_

Severus reconnut l'oiseau, comme un de la volière de l'école. Mark devait être en train de partir, ou alors, il avait bien préparé son coup.

Ses yeux vides détaillèrent le parchemin encore quelques instants avant de décider que c'était un bel enrobage pour que Mark s'en aille et que ce soit lui, Severus, qui ait la charge de veiller sur les trouble-fêtes. Ou plus exactement, sur l'aimant à problème de Serpentard. Cela lui rappela qu'il avait oublié de s'occuper des cas de Malfoy et Nott hier.

Son déjeuner terminé, de toute façon, il n'avait plus faim, la lettre lui avait coupé ce qui lui restait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe de Serpentard de deuxième année.

« Messieurs Malfoy et Nott, je veux vous voir avant 18 h dans mon bureau. Vous connaissez la procédure… »

Il se retourna et quitta la salle surpeuplée pour son léger mal de crâne lancinant. Il se réfugia dans sa salle de cours, et soupira pour de bon. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il aurait préféré ne pas être professeurs, ne pas avoir à faire de cours à des élèves…

Peut-être même qu'il aurait préféré être mort au lieu de souffrir dans le monde des vivants.

Il relut son plan de cours dans cette ambiance surplombée de regrets puis tout changea quand les élèves entrèrent. Il retrouva son masque, celui qui le faisait craindre des élèves. Celui qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Il avait envie de hurler au monde qu'il n'était pas comme cela, qu'il pouvait être autrement, mais aucun mot ne franchirait ses lèvres. Maudit, il resterait l'infâme professeur de potion jusqu'à son dernier souffle et rien ne pourra vraisemblablement changer cela.

Severus regarda l'heure, grâce à un discret tempus. Il lui restait une demi-heure. Il commença à griffonner deux ou trois mots, qui prirent de plus en plus de sens. Jusqu'à former une lettre.

_« Lily… Lily…_

_Pourquoi nous as-tu laissés seuls ? Pourquoi n'ai jamais été capable de me faire pardonner, ou de t'oublier directement ? Eh dis-moi, toi qui es morte, comment cela se passe, et si tu es contente de ce que tu vois dans l'au-delà !_

_J'aimerais des fois penser que c'est toi, dans le bout de femme qui se repose à l'infirmerie, et même si elle me rappelle beaucoup de tes maniérismes, elle n'est définitivement pas toi. Elle est beaucoup trop violente et renfermée pour être comme toi._

_Mais il y a, quand elle dort, le même sourire que toi. Peut-être simplement le fait d'être aux côtés de Mark. Peut-être seulement. Ou sinon, cela voudrait dire que mon explication n'est pas complètement insensée._

_Tu avais un fils qui a disparu, et voila que cette fille apparaît de nulle part. Je saute peut-être aux conclusions, mais je suis sûr que tu ne t'es pas réincarné dans cette fille. Et aussi inimaginable, je crois que cette fille est ton fils._

_Le sauveur du monde sorcier, un Serpentard ! Ils en feront des gorges chaudes quand ils apprendront…_

_Bref, l'heure de mon cours approche, alors je vais laisser cette lettre. La clore. Je vais la sceller, comme si j'allais réellement te l'envoyer. Je vais même la confier à une chouette de l'école, on verra si j'ai une réponse…_

_Je voulais juste un pardon, je m'excuse, Lily._

_Sev »_

Il prépara ses dernières affaires, puis installa les réserves des ingrédients sur les étagères, pour que les étudiants les aient rapidement. Et comme il faisait souvent, il enleva tous les ingrédients à risques, les laissant reposer dans sa Réserve.

Puis, il s'effondra à son bureau, en relisant une dernière fois son plan de cours. Il ne lui semblait pas être aussi stressé les autres cours. Mais là encore, il en attribuait le fait à sa migraine terrible, qui lui faisait presque regretter d'être né. Ou plus exactement, d'avoir ouvert cette bouteille la veille au soir.

Finalement, les élèves entrèrent, des troisièmes années. Il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire dans ce cours, mais les pensées de Severus eurent du mal à se discipliner, il pensait un peu trop souvent à la petite fille allongée à l'infirmerie. Et ses pensées dérivaient ensuite vers Lily, puis Mark…

Bref, rarement les potions ou ses étudiants ont été aussi loin de ses sujets de préoccupation. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il eut terminé son cours, il attendit avec impatience que tous ses élèves partent, pour, quelques potions de sa réserve sous le bras, aller rendre visite à l'infirmerie.

La petite était réveillée, et semblait en grande conversation avec l'infirmière.


	12. Souvenirs

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Bêta** : Eladora

**Commentaire de l'auteur** : Désolée pour la fausse manipulation de dimanche soir. Prochain chapitre dimanche !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Souvenirs<p>

Liliane n'avait pas aimé se réveiller pour découvrir un mot de son père _: « Ma chérie, _

_Je suis désolé de partir comme un voleur, alors que tu n'es pas encore réveillé. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, car je n'ai pas vraiment pu faire autrement._

_Je viens d'avoir un avis comme quoi on a cambriolé la maison. Je vais faire le point sur cette histoire, et je reviens très vite. _

_Essaye d'être amicale avec Severus, nous ne savons pas par quoi il est passé. Je te rappelle que j'étais coupé du monde magique pendant de longues années. Et tu apprendras certainement qu'un malentendu est si vite arrivé._

_Bien, et maintenant, j'arrive dans la partie de la lettre usuellement utilisée pour les mises en gardes et autres menaces en l'air. Porte-toi bien, ma fille. N'oublie pas de bien faire tes devoirs et de ne pas gagner de retenues. Ne te bats pas avec tes petits camarades, je vais avoir autre chose à faire dans les prochains jours._

_Ah oui, et reste polie avec Severus, et tu seras un ange._

_Ton père,_

_Mark Evans »_

Liliane fronça des sourcils en lisant les dernières phrases. Rester polie avec Severus ? Pourquoi croyait-il devoir le lui demander ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait rester polie envers son frè… son Directeur de Maison. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser la déception qu'elle avait ressentie en se sentant traiter comme il l'avait fait, prendre le pas sur ses bonnes habitudes. Et puis, elle voulait le voir venir vivre avec eux. Ce n'était pas rien, elle avait toujours rêvé qu'il soit son frère.

Le petit frère à protéger de son méchant père. Elle se demanda distraitement si ceux qui étaient autour d'elle, à Serpentard, savaient que leur Directeur était un sang mêlé, ni pourquoi ce statut du sang était si important pour tout le monde.

Elle reposa la lettre quand elle entendit l'infirmière revenir vers elle. Depuis la veille, l'infirmière semblait marcher sur des œufs, dès qu'elle s'approchait d'elle. Liliane ignorait totalement pourquoi, et cela la questionnait beaucoup.

Elle observa la femme faire ses examens, sans faire un geste vers elle. Elle resta simplement immobile et silencieuse. Finalement, ce fut l'infirmière qui rompit le silence.

« Miss Evans, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

— Je n'ai plus mal.

— Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai demandé. Vous êtes réellement étrange… Savez-vous seulement qui vous êtes, vous-même ? »

Sa voix terminait en murmure, et tandis qu'elle effectuait un dernier scan, elle appela à elle quelques fioles de potions.

« Jeune fille, voici trois potions que je veux que vous buviez avant que vous ne fassiez une sieste et que je vous libère de ma garde.

— Trois ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop. Ne pourrais-je pas en boire qu'une seule ?

— Vous avez besoin des trois. »

Elle remarqua le regard fuyant que lui adressait l'enfant, le regard de celui qui a déjà été trahi. L'infirmière poussa un soupir, puis se résolut à expliquer pourquoi les trois potions étaient toutes nécessaires.

« Cette première potion permettra de remettre un peu des nutriments dans votre corps, il y a un concentré de choses qui vous fera du bien et qui permettra à votre corps de mieux se rétablir. Cette seconde potion est appelée une potion calmante. Comme votre cœur à tendance à s'emballer dès que vous êtes soumis à un léger stress, je pense qu'elle est nécessaire pour apaiser la prise des deux autres potions. La dernière, quant à elle, est une potion de révélation, qui me permettra de faire un test complet de vos compétences et de vos connaissances magiques. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de la prendre, mais c'est une occasion unique, que je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elle se reproduira. »

Maintenant, l'enfant l'avait écouté, fronçant les sourcils quand elle ne la croyait pas, et toujours, avait gardé son regard planté dans celui de la femme plus vieille. Finalement, elle opina de la tête, la curiosité plus présente que la suspicion.

Elle avala les trois potions, au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Severus Rogue. Il ne fit aucun commentaire particulier, se contentant de jeter un regard désapprobateur vers l'infirmière.

Il n'avait pas à se mêler à ses affaires, et si elle désirait briser des lois, il lui en laisserait la totale responsabilité. Au contraire, il retourna son attention vers l'enfant.

« Ton père est parti ce matin, c'est cela ? »

Liliane arrêta d'avaler la potion sans goût pour répondre d'un signe de tête. Oui, il était parti ce matin. Non, elle ne l'avait pas vu avant qu'il parte.

Elle ferma ensuite brièvement les yeux, et les souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire revinrent avec plus de force encore.

Un petit endroit, sombre, noir, petit, comme le ventre d'une mère. On y est à l'abri, on y a plus chaud que le reste de la maison, car à côté, il y a le chauffe-eau.

Des fois, le monde tremble, on se serre contre le mur du fond, des larmes coulent le long des joues. On a peur, on ne veut pas quitter la sécurité du noir, la solitude rassurante.

Mais quelques fois, on n'a pas le choix, c'est le Matin, et la Tante nous réveille. Si on ne sort pas assez vite, elle met son bras dans notre maison. Et elle casse tout.

Il ne faut pas, il faut toujours sortir avant qu'elle ne puisse vouloir en venir là.

Quand on est dans le froid, il faut s'activer, ne pas parler, ni pleurer, ni manger, mais on peut boire, et amener des miettes dans notre maison.

Quelques fois, c'est bien, car on ne doit pas beaucoup sortir, mais du coup, on a soif. On ne peut pas boire dans la Maison, il n'y a pas d'eau.

Alors, il faut espérer qu'on nous laisse sortir, pour qu'on puisse boire un peu…

Liliane s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas qu'il modifie sa réunion, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle repartit très vite dans un autre souvenir, la potion ne voulait pas cesser de faire effet aussi rapidement

Elle avait sept ans, elle ne s'appelait que la « Fille Blanche ». Elle vivait dans une grande mégalopole asiatique. Elle n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, mais elle parlait l'anglais et au fil du temps, elle vécut dans la ville, elle avait finalement appris la langue du pays.

Elle avait rejoint une bande de gamins des rues, elle n'était pas leur chef, ni leur larbin, elle était la « Fille Banche », celle qui ramenait plusieurs espèces étrangères, car elle était plus à même de se faire passer dans les populations touristiques. Elle donnait de faux conseils, des fois des vrais… Mais toujours contre une pièce de monnaie, qui leur garantissait un peu de manger…

Quand ceux qui étaient devenus ses frères n'avaient plus de ressources, elle tombait toujours sur un reste de nourriture, laissé comme par miracle sur son chemin.

En échange, les jeunes ne la questionnaient jamais sur son passé. Et ils la protégeaient des hommes blancs qui lui voulaient du mal…

Liliane ferma les yeux sur les images qui lui rappelaient tant de mauvais souvenirs.

« Vois Poppy, lui donner cette potion ne sert à rien, ce n'est pas comme si elle te dira ce qu'elle a comme souvenirs qui se sont décrochés… Et surtout, si c'est interdit aux enfants victimes d'abus, ce n'est pas pour rien.

— Je sais tout ça, Severus, je veux juste lui donner un outil pour réaliser ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

— Alors, ne lui donne pas quelque chose qui l'effraye… Par contre si je venais, ce n'était pas pour cela, mais pour espérer parler avec notre jeune élève. Elle ne semble pas disponible, je repasserais plus tard. »

Liliane ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise cela. Mais ce ne fut que pour le voir faire demi-tour et quitter l'infirmerie. Elle ferma les yeux quand d'autres souvenirs la frappèrent.


	13. Club de duel

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, il a cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. Ensuite, il a fait une série de mauvais choix, qu'il regrette amèrement maintenant._

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry Potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillemets._

**Note** : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est un des derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction. Eladora, d'ailleurs, je ne trouve plus tes mails de corrections.

Chapitres restants : L'ombre de l'homme, Le reflet de la vérité.

Donc, très bientôt fini. Je m'excuse de ces retards ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre : Club de duel<strong>

Severus se retrouvait de nouveau dans son office, si peu de temps après l'avoir quitter. Il prit son courage à deux mains, ainsi que sa plume et un parchemin encore vierge.

_« Mark,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je veux t'écrire cette lettre. Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisses m'aider à démêler le paquet de nœuds qu'est devenu le monde magique, depuis que ta petite princesse s'est montrée à Poudlard._

_J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas de te poser les questions de façon si ouverte, mais peux-tu me dire tout ce que tu sais de ta nièce et de ce qui s'est passé avec elle._

_N'hésite pas à me donner tous les détails. Merlin sait que je vais en avoir besoin pour comprendre réellement ce qui se passe._

_Ah, et si tu reparles un nouvelle fois de ce qui s'est passé il y a quinze ans, et de comment tu t'es moqué de moi sans un regret, tu es un homme mort, Evans, mais rassures-toi, je prendrais bien soin de ta princesse, même si tu venais à trépasser._

_Severus »_

Il n'ajouta aucune formule de politesse. Il se forçait déjà pour ne pas être complètement malpoli, mais la formule de politesse était simplement au-dessus de ses forces, pour cet homme qui lui avait donné des espoirs, mais rien de final… Qui l'avait abandonné, sans aucune pitié, comme tout le monde.

Il finit la lettre, mais ne trouva pas d'énergie pour aller la donner à une chouette. Au contraire, il se laissa convaincre que la bouteille qui lui faisait de l'œil paraissait bien mieux à côtoyer que les piafs de la volière.

Heureusement pour ses résolutions, on frappa à sa porte. L'excuse ambulante de professeur de défense entra sans attendre l'autorisation. Severus maudit ses protections magiques qui n'étaient pas capable de s'opposer à l'entrée d'un professeur dans ses appartements privés. Gilderoy Lockhart confondit visiblement énervement avec admiration pamoisante, car il continua de son sourire de vainqueur.

« Severus, mon cher. Il m'est venu une nouvelle idée. Je regardais le journal, saviez-vous que je suis à nouveau élu le plus beau sourire de l'année ? C'était en première page, ce matin. Enfin. Ce n'est pas réellement pour cela que je venais. Je venais vous annoncer ma merveilleuse idée, que j'avais lu en lisant l'article de cette chère Skeeter. Sur mon sourire, qui désarçonne certainement les plus répugnantes des créatures…

— Et vous vouliez voir si cela fonctionnait sur moi, c'est cela ? »

La voix de Severus avait pris une pente dangereuse. Le blond se contenta de rire, comme à une bonne plaisanterie, avant de continuer :

« Non, mon ami !

— Je-Ne-Suis-pas-Votre-Ami.

— Non, me suis-je dit. Mon chéri, me suis-je demandé, pourquoi pas ne pas éblouir tous les enfants de cette école en organisant un club de … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, son col empoigné avec rudesse par l'occupant des lieux. Severus supportait très mal le contact à autrui, et cet… incapable lui avait saisi l'épaule. En disant 'mon chéri'. Severus était rouge de colère et de haine pour l'homme.

Il ne le lâcha pas et le conduit jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il lui ferait savoir que ces sous-entendu foireux ne pouvait plus marcher.

Lockhart ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, il venait parler pour organiser un club de duel, et v'la l'autre antipathique qui se fâchait… C'est vrai qu'il était merveilleux, qu'il y avait quoi en devenir jaloux, mais aller voir le directeur pour cela, n'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

Le directeur les reçut avec une grande surprise, et un grand éclat de rire, quand le quiproquo devint manifeste. Severus et Gilderoy se regardait avec répulsion et incompréhension, et finalement le directeur trouva plus sain de couper court à la haine qui semblait grandir dans le cœur des deux hommes.

« Très bien, c'est en réalité une très bonne idée, cela, Gilderoy, vous pouvez tout-à-fait monter votre club de duel. Et si Severus veut vous accompagner, cela sera certainement plus simple.

— Albus, vous savez depuis combien de temps…

— Gilderoy, je crois que vous pouvez partir pour commencer à préparer pour que je l'annonce… dirons-nous… dans une semaine ? »

Le professeur de défense prit cette réplique pour ce qu'elle était : un congédiement. Et il quitta le bureau du directeur sans un regard en arrière.

Le directeur poussa un soupir.

« Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, Severus, mais il nous faut bien un professeur. Il a le mérite d'avoir écrit toute une collection…

— Il n'a rien vécut de ce qu'il a raconté, c'est un tissus de bêtises. Avez-vous ouvert ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, un seul de ces livres, Albus ? Et pourquoi me refusez-vous toujours avec obstination la place de professeur de défense. Je serais nettement mieux que ce … ce… cet excuse d'être humain !

— Calmez-vous, Severus, je vous assure que je fais avec ce que j'ai. Je n'ai aucun doute que vous soyez plus talentueux que lui sur le sujet, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre quelqu'un de moins talentueux que vous en potion…

— Je pourrais… Assurez les deux cours.

— Severus ?

— Oui, avec un ou deux assistants dans les deux matières, je pourrais superviser les deux matières, et garder les classes les plus difficiles. Au moins, les élèves apprendraient quelques chose ! Savez vous ce qui s'est passé dans le cours Gryffondor-Serpentard de seconde année ?

— Avec cette histoire de lutins, non ? Oui, Minerva m'en a informé, en demandant le licenciement immédiat du pauvre homme.

— Brave Minerva. »

La voix du jeune professeur se tût sur cette note à la limite de l'irrespect et du sarcasme, mais aussi de la reconnaissance, comme s'il admettait qu'il avait devant les yeux la première preuve que Minerva était en fait une personne sensée.

Severus commença à se replier, pour retourner vers ses ennuis, peuplés de petites filles aux yeux verts étincelants.

« Au fait, Albus, vous ne vous souvenez pas d'un certain James Potter ? »

Le directeur le regarda, surpris par la question.

« Le fils de William ? Oui, il me semble qu'il est… il doit être de ton âge à peu près. Cela fait depuis plusieurs années que William ne m'a plus donné de nouvelles. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer une lettre.

— James avait mon âge, nous avons été à Poudlard élève ensemble.

— Curieux. Il est venu étudier à Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens plus…

— C'est ce que je pensais. Je m'excuse, Albus, je m'excuse de votre douleur prochaine. »

Sur ces mots, Severus s'en alla, les pensées tourbillonnantes. Il avait une nouvelle preuve que quelqu'un avait soumis tout le monde de la magie à un immense sortilège d'amnésie.

Se pouvait-il réellement que ce fut le fait d'un seul enfant battu ?


	14. L'ombre de l'homme

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, il a cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. Ensuite, il a fait une série de mauvais choix, qu'il regrette amèrement maintenant._

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry Potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillemets._

**Note** : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est un des derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction. Eladora, d'ailleurs, je ne trouve plus tes mails de corrections.

Chapitre restant : Le reflet de la vérité.

Donc, très bientôt fini. Je m'excuse de ces retards ! Bonne lecture ! Je publie rapidement pour terminer cette histoire et pouvoir réellement me concentrer sur celle en cours d'écriture.

Actuellement, je suis en train de reprendre un à un tous les chapitre de Djinns&Enchanteurs (je les mets à jours en temps réel), et le chapitre de Serpentins est actuellement en écriture. J'ai démarré la publication d'une fanfic qui est depuis longtemps dans mes cartons, un snarry après la victoire, dans un léger ua, où Harry assume la victoire de manière particulière.

**RAR**

_adenoide_ : J'espère que tu comprendras mieux qui est Liliane, avec ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review, je suis touchée de voir que tu t'intéresses encore à cette histoire, après tant de temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre : L'ombre de l'homme<br>**

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, il sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres. L'enfant eut peur, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. C'était son oncle. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans, un orphelin, un bon à rien, un monstre.

Il ne comprenait pas les mots que l'Oncle lui jetait à la figure, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait avoir le droit de vivre alors que son oncle souffrait tant que cela. De sa faute, c'est la seule chose qu'il parvenait à comprendre.

_SI SEULEMENT…_

Il subit les coups sans dire un mot, sans qu'un sanglot ne s'échappe, sans qu'une larme ne coule, il était fier de lui.

_IL POUVAIT…_

Il oubliait sa douleur, il se concentrait sur le sol qui se tachait peu à peu de sang frais, son sang.

_DISPARAÎTRE._

Il perdit conscience.

* * *

><p>Liliane regarda autour d'elle. L'infirmerie. Elle vit que la femme s'activait autour d'elle.<p>

« Liliane, il y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu veuilles parler ?

— Non. »

Elle frissonna. D'où venaient ces souvenirs, se demanda-t-elle ? N'avait elle pas dit que c'était elle. Mais cela racontait l'histoire d'un enfant. D'un garçon.

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'était pas un garçon, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours cru.

Elle se renfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures.

« Est-ce que Sev'- Professeur Rogue, est revenu ?

— Non, pas encore, mais il a dit qu'il repasserait certainement bientôt. Tu peux dormir, il ne quittera pas le château, petite. »

L'infirmière ne posa pas de question sur le rapport évident qu'entretenait Severus et le père de la jeune fille. Elle les avait vu interagir, et n'avait aucun doute sur leur connaissance préalable. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, ni sur quelle base reposait leur connaissance. Elle savait qu'elle oubliait quelque chose, un détail qu'elle avait sur le point de la langue, et pour élucider ce point plus tard, elle proposa à l'enfant de dormir une dernière sieste avant de retourner en cours. La potion devait avoir fini de faire effet.

Liliane savait qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à lutter contre le sommeil. Même si elle le craignait un peu, comme certains enfants ont peur du noir, d'autres ont peur de leurs cauchemars.

Sitôt après qu'elle eut fermée les yeux, elle se revit, quand elle l'avait rencontré. Ce qui avait été sa plus effrayante journée, mais aussi un retour à la civilisation dont elle ne pourrait plus se passer, dorénavant.

* * *

><p>Il était vêtu d'une longue cape, qui cachait et son visage et ses mouvements. Il se trainait autour de lui comme un brouillard d'oubli, elle eut beau le dévisager, quand il lui attrapa le bras pour lui faire du mal, elle ne trouvait qu'un visage parfaitement normal.<p>

Un homme blond, aux yeux bleus. Rien d'extraordinaire. Il souriait, tandis que ses yeux à elle s'emplissaient de larmes silencieuses.

« Dis-moi, raconte-moi tout et je te laisserais partir ! »

Il lui souriait, il avait les dents trop blanches. Liliane se souvenait de publicité pour des dentifrices. Il avait un sourire qui donnait l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne survivrait pas pour raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« Chochotte ! Parle, je veux savoir comment tu as défait le Lord Noir. Un mage noir, défait par un gamin de un an ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible ! Il est plus normal que ce soit moi, le sauveur du monde sorcier… Allez gamin, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Raconte-moi ton truc. Et je t'embêterais plus. Tu te souviendras même plus de moi… hinhinhin. »

L'homme s'impatientait, il captura le bras pour le bloquer dans le dos de l'enfant. Les larmes coulèrent, mais Liliane ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle n'avait que sept ans !

Finalement, c'est à ce moment-là que Mark avait été attiré par des cris. Il avait vu la scène et été intervenu. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir un enfant maltraité sous ses yeux sans réagir.

Quand l'homme avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, Liliane l'avait vu sortir un bout de bois. Sa peur était passée, et elle l'avait désarmé. Elle lui avait arrachée le bout de bois, déviant le rayon de lumière, qui frappa l'inconnu.

Puis elle fuit vers l'homme qui a pris sa défense. Parce qu'il lui rappelle quelque chose, quelque chose d'oubliée, il lui rappelle sa maman.

Liliane reprit conscience, elle était encore étendue dans l'infirmerie.

« C'est bon, jeune fille, tu peux retourner en cours. Je crois que la jeune Lovegood a pris des notes pour toi… »

Liliane ne demanda pas son reste et disparut dans le couloir silencieux. Tout le monde était en cours. Elle chercha l'heure puis alla dans son dortoir, pour récupérer ses affaires et aller dans son prochain cours, qui s'avérait être : Métamorphose.

Elle se présenta au cours pour apprendre qu'ils feraient la pratique d'un sort qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre du tout. Une histoire de transformer un caillou en crayon puis en trousse pour finir en un verre à pied. Elle regarda les notes de Luna pendant tout le cours.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être restée si longtemps à l'infirmerie, pourtant elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui était marqué sur la feuille de son amie. Pourtant tout lui semblait parfaitement en ordre, mais elle ne parvenait simplement pas à trouver de sens. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête.

D'abord cette idée d'identité précédente où elle serait un garçon. Cela lui semblait si fou, qu'elle commençait à accepter qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la vérité.

Ensuite, l'homme, elle savait qu'il lui disait quelque chose, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il y avait juste autour de lui tant de brouillard qu'elle ne se souvenait que d'un détail insignifiant : qu'il souriait.

Elle se demanda quelques instants si elle devait en parler avec son père, comme elle avait rencontré Mark juste après, peut-être savait-il de qui il s'agit ? Et puis pourquoi il lui semblait si familier,

C'est lorsque le cours termina qu'elle put mettre son plan à exécution.

_« Papa,_

_Tu es parti bien vite, j'espère que tout va bien à la maison._

_Je me demandais, est-ce que tu te souviens de l'homme qui était près de moi, quand on s'est rencontré la première fois ?_

_Il me rappelle quelques chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je sais que c'est important pourtant._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Liliane. »_

La réponse ne fut pas longue à lui revenir. Le lendemain matin, Liliane reçut une lettre un peu plus lourde que d'ordinaire. Elle contenait une lettre écrite à la main de son père et plusieurs photos, moldues.

_« Liliane,_

_Je te confie ces photos. Je les ais gardés, pour si un jour tu voudrais parler de là-bas avec moi. Fais attention, je n'ai pas de double de certaines. J'espère que cela t'aideras dans tes recherches._

_Tout mon amour,_

_Papa. »_

Quand Liliane regarda les photos, elle laissa échapper un hurlement de frayeur.

Elle le connaissait. Très bien. Il s'agissait de son professeur…

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

_Alors qui est Lilliane ? Je crois que c'est bon, vous devriez avoir relié tous les morceaux manquants, maintenant, non ? J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous plait toujours ! Je suppose qu'à ce stade là, vous avez compris de qui il s'agit ?  
><em>

_A+ Selsynn_


	15. Le reflet de la vérité

**Titre** : L'empire de tes larmes

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** :

_Severus Rogue a commis de nombreuses erreurs. Quand il était jeune, il a cru que quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. Ensuite, il a fait une série de mauvais choix, qu'il regrette amèrement maintenant._

_Alors qui s'intéresserait à ce qu'il à ressenti en ce premier septembre 1992, quand une jeune Lilliane Evans a été envoyé à Serpentard ? Surement personne._

**Avertissement** : C'est un UA. Difficile d'expliquer facilement sans gâcher l'histoire. Disons simplement qu'Harry Potter n'existe plus. Commence lors du second livre.

Il y aura aussi des mentions de violences sur enfant.

_L'italique indique un document écrit. Le document écrit est de plus placé entre guillemets._

**Note** : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre : Le reflet de la Vérité<br>**

Severus regardait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que toutes les preuves du monde convergeaient vers cette réalité.

Tandis qu'il l'observait dans la grande salle, il la regarda lire une lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Lui-même ne tarda pas à recevoir la réponse de Mark, apporté par la même chouette assez passe-partout.

_« Severus,_

_Ma nièce est morte, j'ai reçu une lettre d'avis du ministère de la magie, car j'étais son tuteur, à la fin de sa vie. Je sais que son fils a survécu, mais quand j'ai fait des efforts pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu, je n'ai jamais reçu d'autres nouvelles qu'il soit avec 'sa famille'._

_Je n'ai jamais réussis à avoir de ses nouvelles, et je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il est devenu. Il s'appelait Harry Potter, comme tu dois certainement savoir que Lily s'est mariée avec le jeune James Potter, qui est certainement mort en même temps que Lily (vu qu'on m'avait dit dans la lettre officielle du ministère que le jeune Harry était orphelin.)_

_Je suis au regret de ne pas avoir grand-chose à te dire d'autre. Je suis désolé pour cela, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Monde Magique aurait oublié Lily, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?_

_Et sinon, j'aimerais te dire ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire en face. Tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais passer au moins une fois pour t'assurer que tout va bien, et pour partager un peu de temps avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais j'espère te revoir ce Noël pour le partager ensemble._

_Une autre chose que j'aimerais te dire. Il me semble qu'il y a dans le staff de l'école un homme blond aux yeux bleus. Assez fier de son apparence. J'aimerais que tu surveilles qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de Liliane. Il ressemble un peu trop à mon goût à l'homme qui la maltraitait quand je l'ai rencontré. Il était un sorcier, il avait une baguette qui faisait des éclairs bizarroïdes._

_Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir si Liliane le connaissait avant. Et si elle se souvenait de lui, ou si elle savait qui il était._

_J'espère réellement te revoir bientôt._

_Amicalement,_

_Mark. »_

Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le reste de la grande table des professeurs. Un homme blond aux yeux bleus. Son regard se posa sur le directeur. Bien sûr, il savait que le Directeur avait certainement mêlé dans la plupart des vies de ses élèves. Mais, il ne croyait pas vraiment pas que le directeur serait responsable pour un enfant qui ne serait pas encore à sa charge. Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du professeur Lockhart.

Sans y penser, il continua son inspection de l'équipe par lui. Blond, aux yeux bleus. Oui, pour les deux. Assez fier de son apparence. Oui, sans aucun doute. Ainsi, il s'agirait de lui ? Cela se saurait si cet homme représentait un mal quelconque. Et son idée de club de duel… Severus soupira avant de retourner vers son assiette qui l'attendait avec impatience.

Il mangea le reste de son repas en consultant quelques fois la lettre de Mark, qu'il trouvait amusante. Comme s'il allait croire ce que ce dernier racontait sur le Noël. Il savait bien qu'il ne serait pas bienvenue, quoiqu'en dise cette lettre.

Il décida d'agir et se tourna vers son collègue.

« Gilderoy, pour l'organisation du club de Duel, j'aimerais pouvoir en discuter avec vous. Disons d'ici ce soir, avant le repas, rejoignez-moi dans ma salle de cours, vous savez où elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comme tu veux Severus, on pourra peut-être comparer nos techniques, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour savoir te battre alors que tu passes ton temps dans tes cachots à concocter des potions immondes. »

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et commença à partir, sans demander son reste. Il passa devant la table de Serpentard, et vit que la jeune Evans était encore choquée par les photos qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Miss Evans, n'oubliez pas que si vous avez un souci avec l'un des professeurs, il ne faut pas hésiter à venir me voir. Moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe enseignante.

— Oui, Professeur, merci, professeur. Mais je n'ai pas de souci particulier. »

Severus inclina sa tête pour un salut respectueux, quand il remarqua ce que montraient les photos. Un homme blond aux yeux bleus. Il ravala la tendresse quand il pensait à Lily, et remarqua d'une voix acide :

« Vous faites partie d'un fan-club de Gilderoy Lockhart ? »

L'enfant s'empourpra, et essaya de cacher sa détresse. Severus imagina facilement le chemin de pensée. S'il avait reconnu le professeur, peut-être cela ne servait à rien de cacher ses soucis. Elle releva un regard incertain vers le professeur, ne sachant toujours pas tellement comment le considérer.

« Ma porte vous est ouverte tant que vous voulez, je dois aussi vous demander quelque chose de personnel. Votre venue ne me dérangera pas du tout. »

Il ajouta dans un soupir avant de quitter la grande salle :

« Que vous soyez Liliane ou Harry. »

L'enfant le dévisagea avec curiosité, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui répondre, Severus était déjà dans sa salle de cours.

Le soir venu, Gilderoy arriva quelques minutes après la fin des derniers cours. Severus l'attendait avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu te décides à venir, on pourrait croire que cet entrevue te faisait peur. Je ne vois pas de quoi pourtant… Je te propose qu'on s'installe dans mes appartements, nous y serons plus à l'aise. »

Gilderoy se laissa faire tranquillement. Il se retrouva aussitôt avec un verre d'alcool fort dans les mains.

« Alors, que veux-tu commencer par leur montrer ? Le sortilège de désarmement, ou des sortilèges plus originaux d'attaques, ou le sortilège du bouclier ? »

Ce faisant, Severus monta son verre pour fêter la naissance presque officielle du club de duel. Puis une fois sa question terminée, il porta le verre à sa bouche, et Gilderoy en fit autant.

« Je n'avais pas encore vraiment réfléchit à ça. Je pensais que cela pourrait attendre la seconde séance. Dans la première, je pensais plus raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant mon duel contre le sombre Rachitig Slavig, qui menaçait cinquante villages de moldu et de sorcier parce qu'…

— Stop. Je suis totalement contre. Le duel est un sport, c'est quelque chose qui s'acquiert avec de l'entraînement. Vos contes de bonnes femmes ne m'impressionnent pas le moins du monde, Gilderoy. Moi, je veux des actes, et ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent me fait penser que vous n'avez pas fait ces actes dont vous vous vantez.

— Que… Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le professeur de défense s'était relevé, et titubait doucement, en tentant de saisir sa baguette.

« Vous… Vous m'avez drogué ?

— Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas faire confiance à un maitre de potion, Gilderoy ?

— Mais… C'est interdit !

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est interdit ? Je ne vous ai pas empoisonné, arrêtez de vous la jouer de cette manière, vous ne faites que m'agacer davantage. »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu du professeur tremblotant qui se rassit aussi vite, dans l'espoir de mettre un peu de distance entre eux deux.

« Maintenant que nous nous comprenons bien Gilderoy Lockhart, expliquez-moi comment vous avez fait pour avoir ces … piètres réalisations. Vous n'êtes pas allés une seule fois au combat, dites-moi.

— Mais pour qui me prenez-vous, Severus ? J'ai fait parfaitement tout ce que j'ai dit.

— Non. Vous ne l'avez pas fait, maintenant je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait pour revendiquer ces exploits.

— Je…

— Vous savez que je suis un maitre de Potion, n'est-ce pas, Gilderoy Lockhart… Et je suis tout-à-fait capable de me créer une potion particulière pour la tester sur un coupable parfait. Il vaudrait mieux que je garde un œil sur vous, et que je sois en bonne grâce de vous fournir un antidote…

— Vous n'oseriez pas…

— Je vous répète une dernière fois ma question. Comment vous procurez-vous ces exploits, Gilderoy ! »

L'homme luta quelques instants encore avant de dire d'une voix monocorde.

« Je les vole à leur propriétaire. C'est le seul sort que je sache bien faire, c'est le sortilège d'oubli. Je force la personne à me raconter l'histoire. Ils sont toujours ravis d'avoir quelqu'un qui veut les voir, même s'ils sont hideux, déformés par les cicatrices. Et moi je les écoutes, et je leur promets que leur histoire va faire le tour du monde. Puis je leur enlève leurs souvenirs…

— Il est étonnant que vous ayez pu sévir autant de fois avant de vous retrouver là où on met ceux qui volent les gens. En prison. »

Severus se détourna du voleur pour sortir de ses appartements, après avoir lancé un sortilège de stupefixion sur son hôte. Il alla dans le bureau du directeur pour lui annoncer que son professeur était un escroc.

Des mesures furent prises rapidement, et Gilderoy eut le droit à un beau procès, qui l'envoya pour dix ans, dans la prison sorcière, Azkaban.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, un professeur recevait une enfant, tremblante, qui lui confiait qu'elle avait peur du professeur Lockhart, car il ressemblait à un homme qu'elle avait croisé il y a longtemps.

« Liliane Evans, n'ayez plus peur du professeur Lockhart, dans quelques jours, ou mois, il passera en jugement, pour fraude. Il ne pourra plus rien faire contre vous, l'Enfant qui a survécut. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir s'il y a autre chose que vous aimeriez discuter avec moi ? J'aurais quelques questions sur votre foyer à vous poser.

— Non, enfin, si, comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

— C'est une longue histoire, que je peux réserver pour une autre fois. Je vous ai appelé l'Enfant qui a survécut, parce que le Garçon qui a survécut me parait un peu déplacé…

— Co… Comment cela ?

— Je vous le dirais quand vous serez plus grande… Par contre, est-ce vrai qu'il y avait toujours un couvert inutilisé, dans votre foyer ?

— Oui… »

L'enfant qui était parfaitement curieuse eut les yeux qui brillèrent :

« Oui, dès le premier jour de juillet, et pendant deux mois, on met toujours un couvert en plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et puis Mark m'a raconté l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui s'appelait Severus, qui était battu par son père… »

Elle n'aperçut pas les larmes dans les yeux de Severus et continua joyeusement à raconter sa vie, où la seule chose qui manquait était un grand frère.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

_Et voilà, c'est fini !_

_Pour ceux qui se demanderait... Mark n'a pas oublié sa nièce, parce qu'il est un moldu... Et qu'il avait beaucoup trop de choses qui le lui rappelait son amie d'enfance. Ce qui a été enlevé comme souvenir, c'est tout ceux ayant trait à l'Enfant qui a Survécu. C'est pour cela que Severus et Mark se souviennent de Lily. _

_J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu, et si vous l'avez aimé, je peux vous conseiller un Severus/Lily que je suis en train d'écrire, mais qui n'est pas publié pour l'instant, du nom de "Seize ans après" où il est question, une fois encore d'un gros sortilège d'oubli, cachant les origines de Harry James Potter. _

_J'écris aussi quelques Snarry (couple Severus/Harry) avec quelque fois un Harry-fille. (Certains sont déjà en publication ici)._

_Je prévois d'autre fanfiction où Mark intervient, notamment une où il adopte Harry Potter rapidement (sans que celui-ci ne change de genre pour disparaître). Je peux vous tenir au courant si vous me le demander par MP ou review (je vous enverrais un MP quand je démarrerais la publication)_

_A+ _

_Selsynn_


End file.
